Every Me
by KiRa M. EMeRaLd
Summary: Upon the downfall of Voldemort, Draco Malfoy becomes the new leader. With the Death Eater's out to kill Hermione, Draco surprises her, even himself, as he tries to save her from his own followers. DHr eventually
1. Chapter One

**Every Me by KiRa M. EMeRaLd**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_** The owner of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

**NOTE:**_** No relation to Deathly Hallows and the title of this story is from the song, **_**Every You Every Me**_** by Placebo.  
**_

**A/N: I find that it's just not a ''KiRa M. EmeRaLd'' story unless it has a sad beginning. So, here we go...**

**P.S. Yes, it'll be a really sad beginning but I promise it'll brighten up in the later chapters.**

**P.P.S. Just hang on through the first few chapters, it gets a lot better later on.**

**Warning: As the story progresses, some characters will be a little (or a lot) out of character.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

She watched blankly as the casket was lowered into the ground, six feet below. A part of her soul seemed to fall with that casket. Lower and lower to the ends of what seemed like nothingness, in dark corners, to never return.

He took her hand and squeezed. Squeezed so hard she was sure he was putting all his grief into it, so hard that she knew he wanted to be anywhere but here, so hard that she knew he wanted to be alone, with her for his comfort, so hard that she was sure she would find a bruise there the next morning.

But she felt nothing.

She couldn't bring herself to feel. The world was ticking away, and her brain was struggling to keep up, it didn't want to keep up, it didn't want to _ever_ keep up. Because keeping up meant that this was real, that it was all real, and that their worst fears had come true.

Finally on the ground, the casket stopped descending. Last words were spoken but she heard nothing. He gave her a nudge as all eyes fell on her.

"Say something." he spoke, barely moving his lips as his puffy red eyes looked at her emotionless ones. She blinked. She un-twined their hands as she grabbed a white rose, kissed it and threw gently on the coffin as she slowly made her way back to him.

That was all she wanted to say.

She stood back next to him, took hold of his hand once again and looked down to the ground at her black shoes. She looked up as crows flew against the sky, she turned her vision to her surroundings. Nothing particularly interesting. Crows, grave markings, birds landing on a small gathering of trees, Malfoy hiding behind a bush, crosses, flowers ev- She did a double take.

Malfoy? Here? Now? That was absurd! But sure enough, there he was. Being a dolt as always and trying to be ''sly'' by hiding behind a bush. If she had been in a better mood she would have laughed her arse off.

Didn't he know that his platinum blond hair easily gave him away, no matter where he tried to hide?

Her mind, slower than usual, took a while to register the idea of Malfoy being here and what it meant exactly. She blinked twice and her eyes widened. She let go of his hand and slipped away. Striding in Malfoy's direction she realized he would easily spot her and run away, so she changed her course and took the long way to Malfoy so he wouldn't see her coming.

A minute later she was creeping up behind Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" she whispered harshly as she grabbed his arm and roughly turned him towards her. He was almost knocked down to the floor in surprise, seeing as he was still crouched down and all.

"I... uh..."

"This is not for _you_, this is not for people like _you_." she said, with venom spilling in every word as her eyes threatened fire.

"Get your filthy hands off me mudblood!" he yelled as he grabbed his arm back. She slapped him with all the anger and grief she couldn't emit in words or in a show of emotion.

"That's the last time you do that Granger!" he said as he grabbed his wand. She was quicker and had hers out before him.

"I dare you." she challenged, looking at him with hatred.

"Go back to your little mourning ceremony. I didn't cause this, I didn't make this happen so don't take this crap out on me!"

"Oh yeah? THEN WHO THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT OUT ON!" she screamed. Everyone who was at the burial turned around to look in her direction. As soon as they realized who she was next to, panic broke loose and everyone rushed towards them.

Hermione heard a _pop_ and turned back to where Malfoy had been standing to find no one there. She glared at the spot and mumbled, "Figures."

Ron rushed to her side.

"'Mione are you okay?" he said as he took hold of her arms as if inspecting for any damage. She took her arms back from his grasp.

"I'm fine." He sighed with relief and held her tightly in his arms as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Hermione dear, are you alright?" Hermione recognized Molly Weasley's voice.

"She's fine mum." Ron responded for her.

"Idiots! All of 'em!" Hagrid yelled as he joined everyone where Ron and Hermione stood huddled.

"Can't they just let us mourn in peace." Luna stated simply in her light as air voice as she stood next to him.

"I told ye they're idiots." he shook his head.

Fred stepped next to Mrs. Weasley, right along George as they began questioning her.

"What'd he say to you Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Did he touch you?" George joined.

"Harm you?"

"_Anything?_"

"Would you stop!" Hermione let go of Ron. "This is _not_ about me, it's about Harry! Now can we please just go on and pay our last respects to him!" she yelled.

Remus Lupin nodded, "Hermione's right. C'mon, Harry deserves some respect," he said making a motion with his hands for everyone to follow him. "Even if no one else will give him that." he added while muttering as he and a few people turned around, soon followed one by one by everyone back to the casket that was now six feet under.

* * *

**A/N: In the story when Luna said "they", I was referring to people from the Dark Side, Death Eaters, etc. Sorry, if I made any mistakes. Let me know what you think and please, no flames!**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: The owner of these characters happen to belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**NOTE: No relation to Deathly Hallows.**_

**A/N: Okay, so I over did it a bit with the sadness in the last chap. I'll be sure to lighten the mood in the next ones and I even re-wrote the end of this chapter just to make it less sad. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"What that boy was doing there I haven't a clue."

"Tell me who does."

"I bet You-Know-Who sent him there."

"And his reasons for that would _be?_"

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hermione called. The voices from downstairs increased as the door opened and quieted as it closed.

"Hey." Ron said softly from his spot at the door.

"Hi." Hermione sighed. She was laying down on Ginny's bed staring at the ceiling.

He walked over to her and laid down beside her. "How are you?" he asked as his hand made it's way over to hers and held on to it.

Hermione shrugged in response. "You?"

"Same." they lay in silence for a while. "Mum made food, you should eat something."

She shook her head. "Not hungry."

"You have to eat something."

"Don't want to."

"You haven't eaten anything."

"Don't have to." she retorted sharply as she turned her gaze towards him.

He sighed. "I'm only looking out for you, Hermione."

"I know."

"And you know I love you right?"

"Yes."

"And you love me?" he said, looking at her.

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I love you."

"So will you please eat something?" he quietly begged.

"Nope."

He pushed his upper body up with his elbows. "You haven't eaten anything today and you just had a few nibbles yesterday, when was the last time you had actually eaten a full meal?"

"Ronald, don't ask me stupid questions." she said as she looked back at the ceiling.

"It's not stupid. I care for you. Is _that_ stupid?"!

"Of course not!"

"So stop blocking me out!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione glared.

"You won't talk to me, you've barely said anything the past few days, you're acting like a ghost and as if nobody understands you when I'm probably the only one who really understands the way you are feeling. I need you right now and I don't want to feel as if I'm going through this alone!" he burst out.

"... You have Ginny." she pointed out softly.

He snorted, "Oh yeah, emotional wreck Ginny."

"Don't call her that! She has just as much right to feel as any of us."

"I didn't say she couldn't feel! She's a wreck," he shrugged, "I'm a bit worried for her." he added.

"Aww, how cute, Ronald's worried about his little sister." Hermione said with a playful smile.

"Well, duh." he grinned before letting it fade. "Have you noticed how Ginny's been acting?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously. As far as she was concerned, she hadn't seen much that really stood out in the younger red-head. Sadness and being mopey was the main "it" but these days, who wasn't?

"Well... you'll find out soon enough." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure this is just a phase anyway." Ron said casually.

Hermione looked at Ron, knowing that he wasn't going to tell her and that she'd find out soon enough anyway. "Why didn't Ginny go to Harry's funeral?"

Ron shrugged again, "Something about not wanting to go and having something to do."

Hermione sighed deeply and relaxed onto the mattress as silence overtook them. After a minute Hermione broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." she said simply.

Ron looked at her as if evaluating her apology. He nodded and sunk back into bed as he let his hand grasp Hermione's. Hermione looked at him with a small smile that was returned by the only other member in the formerly known trio.

* * *

**A/N: Nope, this is not a Ron/Hermione story.**

**I didn't know how to end this chapter so if it wasn't all too perfect, my apologies. Hopefully the "air" wasn't all to depressing because I really did try to lighten the mood. And if you did happen to find this chapter depressing, you should have seen what I originally had XD  
**


	3. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer: The owner of these characters happen to belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

_**NOTE: No relation to Deathly Hallows.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was like he was everywhere.

At every corner, in every store, outside everywhere she went, running down the street, running up the block and disappearing whenever she turned. She thought she was going crazy and imagining things but a part of her wasn't so convinced. Part of her really believed that he was everywhere, following her.

She was wearing her long brown wool sweater, hood over her head as she tried to make herself less recognizable. Even though she was in a muggle town she didn't want to risk being attacked by Death Eaters, if it be any chance that they were around. It was amazing she had even made it here alone seeing as Ron barely left her side, but here she was, drowned in paranoia.

Thinking she saw his platinum hair in the corner of her eye she turned her head to the right. Nothing. It was the seventh time that day that had happened and every time she turned, he wasn't there. She shook her head and turned the corner to head home.

Taking the shortcut, meaning going through an alley, she tried to test if anyone was actually watching, and following her. Half way into the alley all was clear until she actually heard the sound of faint footsteps, trying to make themselves as quiet as a mouse.

Clutching her wand Hermione turned around, "Stupefy!" but it was shielded and her suspicions turned out to be correct.

"Following me all day, eh Malfoy?" Hermione bit, wand ready to throw a spell.

"On the contrary, ever think that maybe you're the one following _me_?"

"Heh. Not likely. Seeing as I'm not the one following the other into dark alleys and disappearing every time the other turns."

"That proves nothing, Granger." he glared.

"So you admit it?"

"I admit nothing." he said confidently.

"Then please, enlighten me and explain why you're following me into an alley?"

"I'm not." he said as he walked past her and almost out of the alley.

"Malfoy!" she called out before he disappeared.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "What Granger?"

"Why-"

"I'm not answering that." he quickly cut in.

"But why n-"

"I'm not!"

"You crashed Ha-"

"Prove it!" he glared.

"Everyone saw you!" Hermione cried out in defense.

"Maybe it wasn't me." he defended himself, raising his hands in the air as he walked backwards.

"I'm not done yet!" Hermione yelled in anger.

"Yeah? Well I am." he said before disapparating.

"... Wuss." Hermione muttered as she made her way out of the alley.

**l•l•l•l**

"Where in bloody hell have you bloody been?" Ron yelled as Hermione entered her front door. She jumped back in surprise.

"Merlin Ron, scare me half to death why don't you!"

"Where have you been and why were you there?" he questioned.

"What am I, on trial? Ron, would you relax, honestly," she shook her head as he followed her into the kitchen. "I needed some air." Hermione said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Air? AIR! Open a bloody window!" he said pointing to the object he so spoke of.

Hermione frowned and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Orange juice?" she offered.

"No I would not like some freakin' orange juice!" he scoffed. "I want to know where you are at all times, who you're with and where you're going, and don't bloody go anywhere unless I'm there!"

"Ronald, you're over reacting. I'm not a child!" she said, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'm trying to keep my only other best friend alive, I don't think I'm over reacting!" Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Can you honestly blame me for that?" he spoke softly.

Hermione stared at him, "No. I can't. I know you only want me to be safe but I can take care of myself." she spoke, exasperated.

"Yes 'Mione, I know, you can take care of yourself. You're more than capable but I can't help it. I want to make sure you're okay."

"I will be."

"You don't know that." he said, scoffing once more.

Hermione saw no way around it, Ron would continue to pest her until she finally gave in. "Fine," she sighed. "Whatever you want Ron."

Ron stared at Hermione like she had grown a second head. "Wha- what?"

Hermione glared, "I-said-_fine_."

Ron blinked. "Woahhhh. Wait, I won that argument?" he asked, in awe. Never before had he been able to win an argument against Hermione.

"Yeah, whatever." she shrugged as she left into the living room. She may have let Ron win just this once, but that didn't mean she had to actually comply with anything. She let a playful grin rest upon her face before she hid it with the cup and took a sip.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think and review my loves! **


	4. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: The first half is a dream.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

White light engulfed her. She tried to look past the light to her surroundings but the light was too harsh.

"Hermione," the voice echoed and Hermione tried to look for the owner of the voice but saw nothing but bright white light. "Hermione, c'mon, we're going to be late."

"Late?" she asked.

"Yes. Now come on." the voice urged.

"Who are you?"

"'Mione, it's me." he sounded familiar but Hermione couldn't put a face on the voice, the echo wasn't helping at all either.

"Who?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already." Hermione's eyes widened, she knew who it was! She was reassured when he walked out from behind the light and came near her.

"Harry!" she screamed as she ran towards him. They embraced until Harry took a hold of her hand.

"Let's go." he smiled.

"Okay." She didn't care where they were going, as long as she was back with Harry, it didn't matter.

"Where's Ron?" she asked as he led her into the white light.

"Ron's already there." Harry answered.

"Where?"

The bright light faded and was replaced by the natural light of the sun. "C'mon, it's already started." he said as their feet crunched beneath the grass as they walked.

It took Hermione a few seconds to realize where she was and where they were heading to but once she did she stopped in her tracks. "Harry, _no_." she whispered as she shook her head, grasping his hand tighter.

She saw a crowd further ahead, all dressed in black and crowded around together. Sadness radiated off them, tears escaped them, just like it had on that very day.

"It's okay Hermione, I'm here." Harry spoke gently as he wiped away a tear Hermione hadn't realized was there.

Grudgingly Hermione continued to walk alongside Harry. They slowly made their way forward just in time for Hermione to see the other version of her get nudged by Ron. His lips moved, she blinked, stepped forward, took a white rose, kissed and put it on the casket before making her way back.

Harry gave her hand a squeeze and smiled. Without a word Hermione knew he understood what it meant. It was a simple gesture to show that she loved him and would miss him.

Hermione watched as the other her did a double take and slowly slipped away from the group. The real Hermione knew what this meant and instantly alerted Harry.

"Harry, Malfoy's here!" she said urgently. Harry nodded as if he already knew. "Well, shouldn't we do something about that?" she urged.

"He's not going to cause any harm 'Mione." he said casually as he kept his attention on the service being held in his honor.

"But it's _Malfoy_." she said as if she needed no explanation.

"Yeah, I know. He's okay though."

Hermione looked at him as if he were insane. "Harry, have you lost your mind?"

"Trust me, 'Mione, he's alright."

"_Oh yeah? THEN WHO THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT OUT ON!"_ the other Hermione yelled.

Almost instantly the crowd began running past them. "Hermione, please, trust me." he said as he slowly faded away.

"Harry! HARRY! HARRY NO!" Hermione yelled as she tried to keep his disappearing grip. "Harry... no." she sobbed.

**l•l•l•l**

_Slam!_

Hermione lifted her head from her folded arms. "Somebody didn't get sleep last night." Ginny commented at Hermione as she dozed off the next morning in the kitchen.

"Oh, um... yeah." Hermione sighed as she took the cup that was placed in front of her and drank the caffeine filled goodness of coffee.

"What happened dear, didn't sleep well?" Molly Weasley asked as she waved her wand and let the dishes wash themselves.

"Then she's not the only one." Ginny said as she poured herself another cup of coffee. Hermione looked at Ginny, heavy bags lay under her tired eyes, hair not at it's healthiest and neither was her skin. Slowly she was deteriorating but Hermione had faith she would pull through and put herself back together.

Then there was Molly, the one set on looking after everybody, looking uneasy. Like there was something she could do yet nothing to put everything back in it's place. She sat down at the table joining them and poured herself a cup of coffee. It seemed like everyone was drinking it lately. The boys were off doing whatever it was they were doing these days leaving the burrow empty for just Molly, Ginny and Hermione.

"So girls, what shall we do today?" Molly asked, trying to sound cheerful as she tried to lift the depressing mood. Hermione and Ginny shrugged. "Then we can knit some sweaters for the boys." Molly smiled happily.

"Ughh!" Hermione and Ginny groaned.

"Fine, knit _yourself's_ something."

"Ughhh." they groaned again.

"You're fault for not suggesting anything, now up, up, up!" Molly said as she went into the living room followed begrudgingly by Hermione and Ginny.

"Great, knitting." Ginny said sarcastically, "What a load of fun that is." she sat down on the couch.

"We could knit little hats for elves." Hermione said happily, sitting beside her.

Ginny glared at Hermione, earning a laugh from the brunette.

"Not funny."

Hermione tried to hide a smile as she grabbed some yarn from the basket on the table and began to knit.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, not mine.**_

**A/N: I've been wanting to get this chapter up for a really long time, sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Hermione sat down, sighing, on Ginny's red couch one week later. Hermione shook her head as she watched Ginny scrubbing away like mad at the nonexistent germs in the apartment she once shared with Harry. She understood now what Ron had meant about Ginny and too hoped it was just a phase.

"Ginny?" the red-head continued to scrub the floors, the muggle way. "Ginny!" she said louder.

"Not now Hermione, busy."

"Ginny," Hermione stood up and walked over to where Ginny sat, scrubbing in between tiles.

She pointed accusingly at the steps Hermione had just taken. "I just cleaned that spot!"

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione cried out as she forcefully lifted Ginny up. "You're starting to see imaginary germs!"

"They're not imaginary, your shoes are dirty!" she glared at Hermione's shoes.

"I've come here every day for the last three days and in that time I've never seen you do anything but clean. Didn't you just clean this bloody floor yesterday!"

"_Yes_, but that was magically. Now I have to clean whatever magic left behind. Magic doesn't do as good of a job as we all think 'Mione." she put one hand on her hip.

"Yeah well you don't have to _scrub_ the floor."

"It helps relieve my anger and make time butterfly!"

Hermione gave Ginny a questioning look. "Make time go _what_?"

"Butterfly." she said with confidence, but then looking at Hermione's face became more unsure. "Isn't that the phrase?"

"I think you mean, make time _fly_."

"Yeah, that too." Ginny nodded as she took a cleaning spray and moved to the kitchen.

"How could you get that one wrong?" Hermione said as she followed her.

"My brain's mush, I dunno." Ginny shrugged as she cleaned the kitchen counter for the fifth time that day.

"Ginny, you keep doing that and you're going to become a germaphobe."

"I like a clean house, it that a _crime_ now?" Ginny asked pointedly.

"It was fine the first day but now it's the fourth and it's getting creepy."

"Then go home!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Gin, I've seen you clean every corner of this place, including the ceiling. I assure you, there's no dirt to be found, no dust left to collect, no area left uncleaned that you need to scrub germs away."

Ginny shook her head and washed her hands. "There's one place... just one." she said as she walked past Hermione and out into the hall.

Hermione followed her, "There's no way!" she said, stopping as she saw Ginny standing in front of the bedroom door, tapping her right foot. Hermione tilted her head slightly. It was true, not once had she seen Ginny step into the bedroom she and Harry had once shared. Hermione had a realization. "You haven't gone in there at all have you?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head, "No. I've been sleeping either at the Burrow or on the couch. Luckily I still have some old clothes and stuff in my old room."

They stood there for a while until Hermione broke the silence. "Are you going to go in?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and blinked, shaking her head, "No."

"You should."

There was a pause of silence. "I should have a long, long time ago." she nodded, staring at the door.

"So why not now?"

"Because."

"Because what?" Ginny took one deep quick breath and hurriedly opened the door before she changed her mind.

Light streamed in from the windows and Hermione stood in the doorway. Harry's robe strewn on the hastily made bed. A small pile of books on the dresser next to perfumes and only a few bottles of cologne. Some clothes peeked out from their drawers and a pair of shoes sat neatly in front of the bed. Besides that the room was organized, Ginny's doing.

"It's clean." Ginny said, turning around.

"Yeah."

"Can I just-" she made a gesture and Hermione knew what it meant.

"Of course, I'll be home if you need anything." Ginny nodded.

Hermione decided to walk home, it would take about 20 minutes but Hermione really didn't mind. It was a beautiful day and she just wanted to enjoy it. Ron would curse her if he knew she was strolling about without someone for protection.

It wasn't the safest of times seeing as Voldemort was still around but thanks to Harry, much weaker. Something Harry had done, a spell, that made Voldemort increase by age until he was but an old wrinkled ''man'' and also made his powers decrease by a long shot.

Hermione still didn't know exactly what Harry had done and it was a long messy story but Hermione's theory was that Harry had used a spell that "shut off" half of Voldemort's brain, well, that's how she saw it anyway. To get to the point, the Dark Side hadn't acted up. Probably Death Eaters fawning over Voldemort and trying to decide what to do, and perhaps even who could take his place. After all, he was pretty much useless now.

Taking her keys out of her front jean pockets, she unlocked the main door to the building and entered. Leaving the door close with a clank as she made her way to the lifts. Hermione greeted her neighbor as she made her way out of the elevator.

Entering her flat she saw an unfamiliar dark owl patiently waiting for her arrival on one of her wooden chairs, a letter attached to it's leg.

"Whatcha got for me?" she spoke quietly and merrily to the bird as she stretched out her arm and let the owl take place there. Taking the letter from the owl's leg he, or she, flew away out of the open window.

_Be careful._

Was all the letter had said. Hermione flipped the paper to see if anything else was written on it but it was blank. A full page blank but with the simple writings of "Be careful". Hermione shrugged and tossed the paper.

"Probably just Ron." she muttered before going into the kitchen to get herself something to eat.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer: It's still true, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**_

**_Note:_ Voldemort is out of character. Remember, he's not strong anymore due to Harry and he's weak, in other words he doesn't have the strength to fight and be "badass".**_**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Draco's black cloak billowed behind him as he walked. _What the hell do they want with me now?_ He knocked on the door three times before it being opened.

"You're late." his father, Lucius Malfoy, scowled.

"Only by five minutes, I was busy." he said, striding into the room.

"This is far more important than whatever crap you were doing." he glared.

"It wasn't crap!"

"Malfoy." a weak third voice called.

"Yes." both Malfoy's replied.

"Not you Lucius," he tried his best to snarl but failed in his attempt. "The other one, the young one. Come here." Lucius gave Draco a shove towards the direction of a desk, the desk that the third voice hadn't left for days, immobilized, as his chair was turned around to face the large window that displayed the dark skies. "Lucius, leave."

"Yes my lord." his bow going unnoticed to the eyes that looked in the other direction.

Once the door made a shutting sound "their master" continued.

"You could do great," he spoke, words slow and strained. With his words he used the little strength that remained. "You could be great... Draco... I see that. I see it in you..." he had to stop every so often in order to catch his breath. Whatever Harry Potter had done to him had left him decrepit. He was haggard, and broken down. "You have the ability to follow through with... with my glorious plans... and it is vital for me to say..."

**· · ·  
**

The door closed behind him and he took that moment to breathe. Once that was done, he ran. He wanted to get as far away from this hell ridden place. He wanted to get as far away as his legs could take him.

"_I fear my time is coming to an end..."_

The voice still rang in Draco's head. His weak haunting voice. Oh how he wished it would go away and that he never had to hear it again, in his head or otherwise.

"_I am not as strong as I used to be... thanks to that bastard Potter..." he stopped to scoff, "I cannot walk, much the less hold a wand with... with the same vigor and potency I used to... My mind deteriorates with time... I will need someone to continue my..." he chose his words carefully, "Legacy... Question being, who?"_

Finally he reached the doors that led him out of this wretched hell stricken place, and opened them with force.

"_There is Lucius, my most loyal servant... He deserves this honor... killed dozens of muggles in my name... I take deep pleasure at the thought... the thought of the moment he finds out it's not him..."_

Going down the steps two at a time.

"_Then there's Bella, always faithful. But no. Not her."_

His stomach lurched as he ran down the path.

"_I have decided."_

He slowed down as his breath shortened, lungs gasped for air and stomach squeezed.

"_You."_

He felt sick. And no amount of magic or medicine could help.

* * *

**A/N: Finally we're getting somewhere! YAY! Ummm... I'm planning on the later chapters being exciting and fun to read because I'm not too happy with the earlier chappies so hopefully I can step it up. Let me know what you think and review my loves... even if it's just a word... XD**


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Disclaimer: Oh Merlin, must I say this again? Yes? Well, Harry Potter is not mine, what'd you expect? J.K. Rowling? Puh-Lease!**_

_**NOTE: No relation to Deathly Hallows.**_

**A/N: Thank you to the lovely people who have reviewed -hands out cookies to reviewers-. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

His face, bare chest and arms itched of morning sun. He turned over to let his back soak it up instead, not making matters any better for himself. Groggily he lifted himself from his oh so comfortable bed to pull the curtains.

Once he was halfway to the window it dawned on him that, oh-em-gee, he could have just used his wand. He glared at the window and looked behind him to where his wand lay tauntingly beside his bed. Shaking his head he pulled at the curtain, squinting as his eyes watered from the brightness. He looked down at the garden where a dark figure ran up the path to the house. He squinted harder trying to make out the figure as he pressed his forehead to the glass. Once his nose was pressed up against the glass, he realized just how ridiculous and stupid he looked and quickly removed his face from the window.

Pulling the curtains with force he let them block the light. He didn't think about the person running up the path much as he plunked down onto his bed to enjoy any extra bit of sleep he could get.

Not five minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Enempff." he muttered incoherently as he put his pillow over his head. He heard the the door open, the sound muffled by the pillow on his face.

He heard his mothers voice as she sat down gently on the edge of his bed and shook him gently. "Draco, Draco darling, they need you downstairs. Put on your cloak and bring your mask." she spoke softly and tenderly.

He quickly threw the pillow off himself, "_What?_" he asked incredulously.

"You heard me, they want you downstairs, hurry." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Death Eater business? This early?" he asked as his mother was turning around to leave. She turned towards him.

"Yes." she nodded. "Remember, downstairs, immediately." she said as she turned and left.

Draco sat, questioning look on his face. It dawned on him, "Shit." he cursed as he practically ran out of his bed.

**l•l•l•l**

He stood along the others wearing the same attire, the same cloak, the same mask. He was just another one of them, nothing to differentiate him among the crowd. But soon, he knew he'd be the one to stand out.

They were all here for the same reason, it was obvious what it was once you looked to the front of the room. A body lay on a table surrounded by pillows and blankets that were arranged to be comfortable to the dead that laid upon. Comfortable for the dead because they were all stupid idiots that didn't realize that dead people didn't feel and if they just threw his body on the floor, he wouldn't come back to life to haunt their sad pathetic lives.

The room was filled with mutters and whispers and nobody dared cry because they were too mean, too evil and too strong to show such "weak" emotions. Draco on the other hand, just didn't give a damn.

He was cranky and tired, that's what you got when you woke him up early. He was in no mood to deal with such stupidity and it was only a matter of time before he felt like kicking somebody's arse, especially once they all found out what was to come. They would either bombard him with questions, praise him, or stand there for another hour before anything registered their brains.

Was he calling these men, because let's face it the only female here was Bellatrix, stupid? You bet your darn skippy he was.

Avery walked into the room, emerald green envelope in hand. "Listen up you ruddy excuses for Death Eaters!" he yelled as he went to the front of the room, standing next to the body. "I have our Lord's will!"

The room went into applause, grunts, woops, stomps and just about any other sign of barbaric pleasure. Draco rolled his eyes. _These people act like five year olds. Heck! Five year olds act better than this!_

"GET ON WITH IT!" Bellatrix shrieked from her corner of the room.

Avery sent her a glare but opened the envelope none the less. Unfolding the letter he read it to himself then paused and raised an eyebrow at the letter.

"What does it say?" someone asked.

"Well, it's fairly short." Avery responded and cleared his throat and read from the paper. "'_If you are reading this than I am dead and I want to know why the fuck didn't you stupid lot try to keep me alive! None the less, there must be someone to take my place, my possessions and my army of Death Eaters. That position I give to none other than Draco Malfoy._'" Avery looked up from the letter as he folded it closed.

The room was silent as they all stared at Draco.

After a few moments of silence, Draco thought of the only proper thing to say. "That's right, bow down to me bitches." he smirked as he walked up to where Avery was standing.

"But he's a _child!_" Bellatrix yelled. "I should have been it, I should have been IT!" she stomped and stormed as she threw her tantrum.

"Bellatrix, shut up you hag!" Lucius Malfoy said as he stepped beside her.

"Watch me curse you into oblivion! How the bloody hell can you be okay with this?"

"I AM NOT! _I_ should have been it." he folded his arms.

She snorted, "Only in your dreams."

"Obviously!" someone yelled pointedly from the back of the room and chuckles erupted.

"You're not fit to be our Lord! The same boy who couldn't kill Dumbledore!" Lucius yelled at his son. "I will _not_ bow down to you, nor follow your orders."

Draco grinned and folded his arms, "Then you can fuck off."

Lucius gaped and then regained composure. "So disrespectful to your own father!"

"Don't blame me, I learned from you." he smirked. "For those who don't like the fact that I'm the new Lord," Draco began, addressing the room "Well, you're just going to have to shut up, suck it up and take it. No whining or complaining from any of you. Those thinking I can't handle this, watch me prove you wrong." he folded his arms. "You can all leave." everyone stood staring at him, "Merlin! Do I really have to repeat things twice? I said LEAVE!" once the second command was ordered, people began to listen and head towards the exit.

Before exiting Blaise Zabini took off his mask. "Congrats man." he said as he knuckle bumped Draco. Draco nodded in appreciation. "So how does it feel?"

Draco shrugged.

"Oh come on, you get to control the masses! Crowds of people, following your orders, bowing down to you, praising you. It's gotta be the life."

"Maybe." Draco laughed. "Too bad they're all idiots."

"Oh come on! Voldemort wouldn't have an army of just retards, there's a couple smart ones. They all can do their jobs."

"Killing?"

"Well that's what was wanted. You can change it now if you hate it so much. You're the man now after all. There's probably some big drinking party for you later, must find out where that'll be." he grinned, "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, later."

"See you." once Blaise left he looked around. The room had actually cleared out, not even his father or Bellatrix had lingered. No one was left but himself.

He sighed as he looked around. Now this hell hole was his. The thing he hated most was now his. Ironic isn't it? Amazing how things work out. Blaise had a point though. He _was_ ''The Man'' now and he could bend and break the rules any which way he wanted.

This opened up a world of possibilities... and he couldn't wait to get a hold of them all.

* * *

**A/N: Please review this chap! I really want to know what you think. The amount of reviews I'm getting per chapter is making me sad so make me happy and review... I'll give you a cookie?**


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Disclaimer: Oh Merlin, must I say this again? Yes? Well, Harry Potter is not mine, what'd you expect? J.K. Rowling? Puh-Lease!**_

_**NOTE: No relation to Deathly Hallows.**_

**A/N: Going on vaca so this shall be it until I return.**

**P.S. Thank you to all of the lovely's who reviewed. In thanks, here's a cookie –-gives reviewers cookies- It's your favorite ;D**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione sat at an outdoor café, she was supposed to meet Ron in an hour but decided to show up early to enjoy the beautiful weather and her latest book.

"Would you like anything madam?" the waiter asked as he refilled her cup.

"Oh, um, I'm waiting for a friend." she responded. The waiter smiled and nodded as he moved onto the next table. Book marking her page she set it on the table to take a sip of coffee when _flop! _A roll of paper landed on her lap.

Bewildered she looked up in time to see an owl fly away.

"Was that an owl?" the waiter asked warily.

"What? No, it was a pigeon." Hermione covered up quickly.

The waiter stared at her blankly, "Did that pigeon just drop a newspaper on your lap?"

Hermione faked a laugh, "Don't be silly, of course not. A pigeon delivering news? Pfft." she said as she unfolded the paper. The pretend smile fell off her lips as she looked at the headlines, ''Draco Malfoy, The New Lord''. Wide-eyed she quickly skimmed the article.

It couldn't be happening, Draco Malfoy was the new Voldemort?

Excuse Hermione's language when she responded with, "What kinda shit is _that!_"

"Riveting news?" the waiter asked.

Wide eyes not leaving the paper, she slowly nodded.

_Who in their right mind would make Malfoy the new Voldemort?_ That question was answered once she read the next paragraph, Voldemort himself. "Well that's stupid." On the bright side, Malfoy wasn't that much of threat, well, compared to Voldemort he wasn't. Though, that didn't mean he wasn't capable of some pretty nasty things.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out some money and placed it on the table, grabbing her book, the newspaper, and gulping down the last bit of her coffee Hermione quickly got up and made a beeline to the nearest telephone booth.

Seeing the red color of the famous box, Hermione ran to it.

"Shoot." she muttered once she saw someone was in it.

"She was like, no way, and I was like yeah way, and then she was like well how do you know and I was like, cuz I do and she was all..." Hermione sighed. She knew that this conversation would take a long and absolutely meaningless amount of time.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione tried to spot the next nearest booth. Heading to the one down the block Hermione fixed the items in her arms and opened the door. Closing it, she dialed Ginny's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gin, it's 'Mione. Have you by any chance seen the Daily Prophet this morning?"

"No, why?"

"Well it has a very interesting article on the front page."

"Something besides the un-important crud they've been printing out?"

"Much more important... and not crud like... well, the person is but that's not the point." Hermione added.

"Um, _okay?_" Ginny asked, slightly lost. "I'll go take a look at it, it's on the kitchen counter."

"Ooo, the dirtiness of a newspaper dares to be in the kitchen?" Hermione joked.

"Hardy har har." Hermione waited patiently for Ginny to read the paper. "WHAT?"

_BANG!_

Hermione winced as she pulled the phone away from her ear. "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, phone slipped." Ginny replied.

"Yeah, I'm now deaf from one ear, thanks." Hermione said sarcastically.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I dunno. Is there anything that we _can_ do?"

"Dunno, maybe you should talk to Ron."

"Much help that's going to be," she sighed "But I'm going to see him in a few anyways so we'll see."

"Okay, I'm going to-"

"Go clean something up?" Hermione filled in.

"Not funny. Bye."

"Talk to you later." Hermione hung up the phone.

Opening the booth door it stopped as it hit an object.

"Oh, I'm sorr-"

"Granger." the all too familiar voice said.

Speak of the devil. "What do you want Malfoy?" she scoffed. He picked up the newspaper that had fallen from her hands onto the pavement.

"Isn't it Lord Malfoy?" he said as he held up the paper.

She snatched it back. "I don't care who you bloody think you are, or what a group of lowlifes think you are, you'll always be a slimy git to me."

"That's Lord Slimy Git to you then."

Hermione gritted her teeth together and breathed in heavily while closing her eyes. "Must you follow me everywhere?"

"What? I simply had to use the phone. Some chic over there is chatting it up like, like, there's no tomorrow... like." he responded.

"You're not funny." Hermione stated.

"Really? I think I'm pretty damn hilarious."

"Like you even know what a phone is."

"Uh, hello?" he rolled his eyes, "You talk to people through it." he said, as if it were obvious.

"As if you've ever used one, amazed you even know what it is with your muggle loathing self."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Simple. You're the new Voldemort. Need I say more?"

"Meaning you should be on you're hands and knees, praising me and hoping I don't Avada your ass."

"Only in your dreams." Hermione said as she walked away from him.

"You know you want me." he called after her.

She snorted, "As IF!"

Draco grinned as he watched her walk away.

* * *

**A/N: Oh please oh please oh please tell me what you think! ANYTHING! Just not too harsh, take it easy on me will ya? Ooo, what's your favorite line? Or part cuz I have a few and I'm wondering which ones you liked... and if they were the same, hehe :)  
**


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, hence, Harry Potter does not belong to me.**_

**Note: Back from vacation and I'm afraid this chap came out a little bit too OOC... on the bright side because Draco's OOC, he's actually a bit humorous.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Dra - what are you doing?" Blaise spoke, changing what he was going to say once he saw the blond.

"Eating cake." he answered with a mouthful of what he so spoke of.

"Ew."

He swallowed, "It's quite delicious actually."

"No, I was talking about you talking with your mouthful. Could you be any more gross?"

"I could try." he shrugged as he ate another piece.

"Yeah, _don't_." Blaise said crossly.

"Why are you bugging me anyway, I'm having me time what the fuck do you want?"

"You are _so_ arrogant."

"And you are _so_ bitchy. Now what do you want?"

"You have visitors." Blaise glared. Five seconds later the door opened to reveal a group of Death Eaters and right in dead center, standing tall, was his father.

Draco sighed heavily and put down his fork. This was going to be a while.

Before Draco could say a word, Lucius spoke. "It's been a week since you've been," he paused "_Lord_," he scoffed "And all you have done is sit around and think of yourself as high and mighty."

"Yeah, I want to kick some muggle butt." spoke a man who's name Draco always forgot.

"You haven't done a single thing you lazy son of a-"

"Is that cake?" Crabbe interrupted Lucius as he saw what was on the desk Draco sat in front of.

Draco glared at Crabbe.

"Ooo, can I overthrow you?" Blaise asked intrigued.

"Shut up Blaise." Draco responded sharply.

"It's a serious question!" he defended.

He stood up. "You want me to do something? You want me to make a rule? Alright then, fine! First rule, you can't overthrow me. Second, if I say jump, you jump." he turned to his father "I don't care that you're my father or how old you are and if you break a hip or something, _you_ _jump_." he said sharply, clearing that bit up for his father who he'd knew would have protest. "Third, you can't have my bloody cake." he sat back down. "Happy now?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Quit being stupid, Draco."

"Are you the boss of me? Hmm, I don't think so!"

"You can't possibly be seri-"

"Fine! I'll make up some chant or song or something that we can all sing along to while we sit around in a circle while sharing our feelings and eating cookies." he said, sarcasm rolling off his tongue.

"I like cookies." Crabbe said.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we'll do some ritual and set our asses on fire. Great!" he said with fake enthusiasm. "Until then, get out!" they just stared at him, "Merlin help me," he mumbled to himself "OUT!"

Once the group cleared only one person was left. Draco looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to start judging him and rip him to shreds, just like he'd always done.

When he didn't say anything, he asked "What?"

"I don't like the way you're running things Draco Malfoy."

"Yeah? Well then take a number father because I'm sure you're not the only one." he said, getting up.

"Don't take that tone with me! You could be 30 years old and I'd still kick your ass, I'm your father, I'm allowed to do that."

"Isn't that child abuse?"

"If you're thirty it's called kicking-your-butt." Draco sighed. "All I'm saying is that you've got to take this more seriously. You can't just half-arse it, you've got big responsibilities and you can't be a wimp to let a bunch of Death Eaters run a muck on a bunch of low-lives."

"Well I'm not going to be leader of a muck or a place where it's full of people who act like barbarians, but this nice little chat is very much appreciated!" Draco glowered.

"The only mistake Voldemort ever made was choosing you to take his place."

"Oh wouldn't you just love it if I let you play leader. Father, you're just jealous because I'm it and you're not. And _no_, you can't be like normal fathers and be happy about it, no, you've got to be a bitch about it."

"What have you done to deserve this honor? Nothing, absolutely nothing! I have worked my arse off trying to please Voldemort, being his right hand man, and what do I have to show for it? Shit, that's what. I have worked hard to keep this place what it is and I will not let my own son, my own _blood_, destroy it."

"Did I ever say I was going to destroy it!" Draco defended.

"I don't care what you did or did not say, don't disappoint me." Lucius said his last words and walked out the door.

Draco sat back down. The words of his father still ringing in his ears.

Was that it? Was that why his father had made such a big deal when he became Lord? Because he had praised Voldemort and been the rightful little servant, obeying every command, only to end up with nothing to show for. He had worked hard only to not receive the grand prize. It amazed Draco, especially that his father had opened up a little and shared, even if it meant Draco having to put two and two together. He was jealous, yes, and angry, not to mention, disappointed.

All of these things his father would never admit to. Lucius Malfoy would never confess to having any such emotions. Things that he believed could only label him as ''weak'', only labeled him as human.

If Draco didn't know Lucius Malfoy better, he may have actually felt sorry for him.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. Move your clicker and click ''Submit Review'', I'd love to know what you think.**


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, deal with it.  
**_

**A/N: No I haven't forgotten about this story, how could you possibly think that! Severe writer's block is to blame but I was able to push it off enough to write this chap and I think it's pretty fan-freakin-tastic!**

**I _promise_, I will not leave this story unfinished.**

**P.S. Cover for this story is now available for view, more info at end of chap.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The fire roared. Colors danced in the flames and even through the constant chatter and yells of voices Draco could hear his heart beating in his ears. It was only a matter of time before chaos would undertake all of them.

He had let it get too far. Drunken idiots in uncontrollable disorder could only presume destruction.

Death Eaters were throwing each other into the waters neighboring their ''campfire''. Bottles sipped to their last drop were flung above everyone's heads. And the pity that was Crabbe was sitting on a log munching on cookies like nobody's business. Oh, what a gathering it was.

"Draco, DRACO!" Blaise yelled, trying to reach the blond.

"All hail Draco!" someone yelled raising a bottle of whiskey.

"To Draco!" they cheered in unison as they clinked their whiskey glasses in a sloshing mess.

"Draco," an out of breath Blaise managed to say as he tried to regain his breath.

"Yes?" Draco said taking a sip out of his glass.

"Isn't this a bit, oh I dunno, out of control!" he roared.

"What the hell you expect me to do about it?"

"You dummy, you're their damn lord," Draco rolled his eyes. "Just do something about it!"

Draco stood up from the log of which he sat, "Oi, retards!" he yelled. Blaise shook his head. Setting down his glass, Draco took out his trusty wand from his pocket, holding it up towards the sky he let a bang erupt from it. The chatter quieted instantly and all eyes were set upon him. "You disgust me," he said looking around, "All of you!" everything went eerily silent, "You call your self's bloody Death Eaters? You act like children! Keep acting like children and I will treat you like children."

"I guess coloring is the only thing you can do right. One big giant crayon fest, is that what you want?" nobody spoke, "I guess not." he walked around. A young boy who must have been around 15 kept his head down, Draco walked towards him, "How old are you? Twelve? Who the bloody hell let you in here?" he stared at the ground, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" his head raised.

Draco stepped backwards to address everyone, "How about this, I ask a question, you respond. Simple enough? Or is that too much of a challenge?" he asked looking around.

"Lord Draco." A Death Eater named Vick bowed down to him. "You think very low of us, we're smarter than you think."

"Let us prove it!" cheers erupted as the Death Eater, Aleck, stepped up. "Lord Draco we shall make you proud! Let us... we shall..." he stopped to think.

"Torture the mudblood Granger!" someone spoke up.

"YES! Brilliant, we'll torture the mudblood Granger for you our lord." Aleck continued.

"NO! Kill her!"

"To the mudblood!" Vick yelled, raising his fist.

"To the mudblood!" they charged away from their camp.

"Wait! I didn't say-" Draco tried to interrupt but knew it was useless. He looked at Blaise, "Shit."

**l•l•l•l**

He knew just where to find her. He knew exactly where she'd be. What building. What floor. What door. He knew it.

_Let's go back to this morning..._

It was 9:05AM on the dot and he stood on the rooftop, staring down below. Whatever reason you think he's up there for chances are, you're wrong. He was not falling to his death, there to think or look at the muggle contraptions called cars as they passed. Nope, none of the sort.

Before you know why he's there, understand that Draco Malfoy was no stalker. Neither a pervert who wanted to get a little peek... at least not at this moment. Nor was he a creepy serial killer stalking his prey, be he Death Eater or not. Draco Malfoy was... Draco Malfoy was Draco Malfoy. Don't question his actions, he just does what he does.

He could see her from her kitchen window, shuffling about, still in her sleepwear that was composed of shorts and a tank top. She disappeared from view and returned with a mug of coffee. Setting it on the counter she took a bottle of powdered cream and added it to her mug. Stirring, she grabbed the morning paper and gave it a wriggle open. Grabbing her paper and coffee she was out of view again.

He sighed.

_Now,_ he stood right in front of the building he had looked at from across the street that very morning. He didn't have much time, it would be only moments before they figured out where she lived. On the other hand, they were drunk and dumb, he could probably add himself a couple of hours to do this and take his time. The front door opened and someone stepped out, screw the previous thought, he entered.

He nodded in thanks to the women who held the door open as he entered. As he headed towards the stairs he realized the place would soon be in a catastrophic mess. Adding charms to the doors as he passed them, he offered some protection to these defenseless muggles. Hoping the charms would be enough, he continued to what it was he came to do.

Third floor, first door on the left. He stood there, baffled.

Should he knock? Call out her name? Burst the door open? What if she didn't want to open? What if she didn't believe him? Would he have to use force? Did he even want to use force? Was she even awake? How long did he have? Should he just leave her to defend herself, after all, she is smart, she could take care of herself, _right_?

He cleared his throat. Fist half raised in the air, he let it fall back to his side. "This is stupid." he said to himself as he turned to leave. _Let her fend for her bloody self_, he thought, _I'm going home to bed_.

The door opened.

He turned around.

"Malfoy?" she questioned, eyebrow raised. _What the bloody hell is Malfoy doing outside my door? Muttering to himself and being all creepy. Stalker, I swear._

"Granger." he said brightly.

"Why are you outside my door?"

Draco played dumb, "Oh, you live here?"

"Don't lie," she accused.

"I'm not,"

"Yes you are and we both know it."

"I'm not admitting to anything."

She stood there looking at him, "Alright, bye." she said, stepping back and closing the door.

"Wait!" he called out._ What the hell_, he thought, _I'm here already anyways_.

Hermione opened the door, "What?" At that very moment a loud bang and crash could be heard from the floors below. "What in Merlin's name?" she said trying to look down the steps.

"They can't possibly be here already." he muttered.

"What?" Hermione looked at him warily.

"Come with me." he said quickly.

"Hell no!" she said, stepping back.

"Get your wand and lock the door, _trust me_. We don't have much time." he urged.

"I already have my wand, much time for what?"

Draco grabbed her to him and with his wand, flicked the door close and locked it.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled in protest.

He grabbed her hand and with a _pop_, they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: It's my tradition that when a story hits chapter 10 to make a book cover. I'm pretty proud of this one, even though the guy on the cover isn't Draco/Tom, but then again who the heck said it was Draco anyway? :P Any who take a look at it if you please and let me know what you think, just go to my profile and you'll know what to do :)**

**P.S. Ideas are more than welcome so go ahead and leave your thoughts in a review.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Disclaimer: No need to remind me, not mine. **_

**A/N: OMG! I had a riot writing the first half. I won't make you wait any longer, read on...

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

Clamoring up the stairs, the boisterous noise resounded in all of the building as Death Eaters tried to reach the place where the person they were ''hunting'' had just left, with their leader none the less. All of them oblivious to that fact of course.

"Knock the damn door down!" burst out Vick. "You've got a bloody axe, chop the stupid door!" he said, speaking directly to Goyle.

"Ask nicer and maybe I will." Goyle retorted stubbornly.

Vick tightly shut his eyes. "Chop the door down, _please_." he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Better." Goyle said, taking his axe and with all his might, hit the door with it. _Squeak! _Mutters of "Huh?" reproduced in the hallway.

"You nitwit, it's a toy!" Aleck glowered, snatching the toy out of Goyle's hands. "No wonder Lord Draco thinks we're... thinks we're... Goddammit what's the word!" he yelled out in frustration.

"Fun?"

"Good looking?"

"Childish?"

"Hot?"

"Cupcakes?"

Aleck took the toy axe and hit Goyle over the head with it for such a stupid suggestion. "Goddammit does anybody know?" he yelled.

"I know not to use God's name in vain." Finley spoke up, with attitude mind you.

Aleck raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, "Oi Finley, when you turn muggle?"

"Since yo mama!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"What you gonna do about?" Finley challenged.

"I'm gonna do this!" Aleck shoved him, "What're you gonna do?" he challenged back.

"Oh hell no, this white boy's gonna die!" he said, punching Aleck.

Aleck threw a swing but was blocked by Vick.

"Stop this! Save your energy for the mudblood," he said looking at both boys.

"So what if I'm white?" Aleck said glaring at Finley.

"So what if I'm black!" Finley shot back.

"Such racism going on, shut the fuck up!" Vick cut in.

"I just want to know what the bloody word is!" Aleck defended, "It's a big fancy word that means we can't do anything." he said, hoping that someone would be able to answer his most desired question.

He just didn't get it did he? He was talking to the very people his master called stupid, obviously Aleck gave them too much credit. Any other group could possibly give him a glimmer of hope, who's to know, but obviously it wasn't this one.

Pure irritation shown on Vick's face, "Who the hell cares?"

"I do! Lord Draco thinks we're-"

"Oh here we go again," Finley rolled his eyes.

"Thinks we're..."

"I believe the word is incompetent, smart one." Blaise spoke sarcastically as the crowd parted automatically to make way for his arrival, being the Lord's right hand man and all.

"That's the one." Aleck mumbled grumpily.

"Shall we continue?" Blaise said, nodding towards the door. The crowd nodded, "She must be up anyway with all the fuss you were all making. Vick, open the door." Blaise commanded.

"Alright, lets kill the mudblood." Vick said with anticipation, giving the door a good strong kick and knocking it down.

**l•l•l•l**

"Malfoy! Let go!" Hermione said as she pulled her arm back. "How dare you! I swear Malfoy, I will kick your arse-"

"Just shut up and LISTEN!" Draco yelled.

"Why should I? You kidnapper!"

"Well for one, you are not a kid, so therefor you are not _kid_napped." Draco stated.

"Womenapper, whatever, you still did it!"

"You're not napped from anywhere!"

"Yes I AM!"

"No you are NOT!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"NOT! I'm not bloody forcing you to stay!" Draco argued.

"Great, then I'm leaving!" Hermione declared.

"Wait dammit!" Draco outcried.

"Why?"

"If you would let me bloody explain!"

"Explain? Explain! Oh this has to be good, Malfoy's going to _explain_," she crossed her arms.

"About bloody time you let me. It's all a really funny story, ha ha, really funny." Draco nervously laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and tapped her right foot impatiently. "Real funny. You see, all of Death Eaters were having a little get together and, thing's got a little crazy," he stopped to fake a laugh, "And, you're gonna love this one, they all, ha ha, decided to kill you," he doubled over and put a hand to his stomach and laughed "All very funny." he laughed his way upright and immediately stopped at the look on Granger's face. "Funny?" he offered in a small voice with a worried face.

"HELL NO!" Hermione burst. "What the bloody hell do you mean 'decided to kill you', that's not funny! That's the most un-funniest thing I've ever heard! All your idea I suppose," she glared.

"What? No! No, it wasn't my idea, what kind of person do you think I am!"

"Well they follow your orders, being 'Lord' and all."

"Not when they're piss drunk!" Draco defended.

"Oh and that's supposed to make it all better?"

"Yes! No... wait, maybe-"

"So what the hell am I supposed to do then?" Hermione yelled.

"For one, don't go home."

"Well isn't that's lovely." Hermione mumbled, annoyed.

"Look, I'll fix it, I'm_ Lord_, after all." he said arrogantly.

"Well you better fix it and you better fix it fast!"

"I will damnit!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." she mumbled, "Lies, all lies."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come off it, _you_? Are you kidding me! Draco Malfoy of all people trying to stop a muggleborn from being killed off by his own followers. I'm not dense!"

"Are you proposing that I set this all up?" Draco inquired.

"If the shoe fits."

"Shoe? What shoe? My shoes fit perfectly." a lost Draco asked as he stared down at his own shoes.

Hermione sighed, "Never mind."

"Well whatever you're thinking I did, I didn't."

"What, feel sorry now?"

"I'm a Malfoy, I don't have such an inane feeling." he glared.

Hermione snorted without meaning to. "You really are something Malfoy, something stupid."

"Takes one to know one,"

"So you admit it?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What? Of course not!"

"Whatever Malfoy."

"I am _Lord_, so treat me with respect and you'll leave here without a scratch," he said taking out his wand and pointing it at her.

"Ooo, I'm scared now." Hermione said sarcastically, taking out her own wand.

"Pfft. Like you'd actually do something." Draco said, unphased.

"Wanna bet?" Hermione challenged as she glared at the blond.

"Maybe, what's it to ya?"

"Touch_é."_

"What's that? You want me to touch you?" he feigned. **(A/N: You dirty people! I didn't mean it in a ya know -wink wink- way, but hey, if you want to think of it that way, far be it from me to stop you. For those of you who are lost, good.)**

"Fuck off Malfoy!" Hermione yelled with a look of disgust. **(A/N: Okay, perhaps **_**Hermione**_** took it the wrong way, hehe...)**

"Gladly." Draco smirked.

She gritted her teeth, "Ugh!"

"Tell you what," Draco began "You put your wand down and I'll do the same."

"What? Afraid I'm going to curse you?"

"No, afraid I'll curse _you_?"

"Ooo, Draco Malfoy's _afraid_." Hermione teased.

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" Draco defended.

"As if I care, it's a perfectly _human_ emotion. You might just have a heart Malfoy," she faked shock. "I am flabbergasted, an absolutely startling and shocking discovery! There is hope, Merlin, there is hope!" she said in awe looking up as if talking to some great powerful force up above.

"Funny." Draco said, not amused. "Are you going to put your wand down or what?"

"Perhaps, if I feel like it." Hermione shrugged.

"When will you feel like it?"

"When you feel it."

"Well my arm is tired so I bloody feel like it!"

"You first." Hermione said warily, looking directly at his wand.

"For Merlin's sake!"

"Do it!"

He thrust his wand back into his pocket. "Happy?"

"Maybe," Hermione put her wand in her pocket. "I still don't believe you."

"You're problem, not mine." he stated.

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chap, seriously, major 'lmao' happening in this side of the keyboard but yeah, I've read the funny parts like ten times and it keeps on getting less funny so I must ask, anybody have major lmao moments?**

**Tell me your favorite part! Go on, you know you had one ****-****points to review button-. You can be anonymous if you want, whatever rocks your boat. Go on, click ittttttt...**


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Disclaimer: Hello, hello, I am J.K. Rowling, that's why I'm writing stories that won't get me a single cent or Euro or whatever, cuz I feel like it. Pfft! Yeah right! I'm not Miss Rowling nor planning on being her any time soon so guess what? NOT MINE!**_

**A/N: No, I have not forgotten about this story, question is, have you?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Goyle, she's not in the fridge!" Blaise yelled in annoyance as the plump male stuck his head in the refrigerator in search for some tasty treats that would water his mouth and satisfy his seemingly always hungry stomach.

Crabbe raised his head from behind the couch, "Fridge? KITCHEN!" he quickly got up and made a beeline for the kitchen.

"You have got to be kidding me! You're not such fat arses that you'll-" next thing Blaise knew, both males were looking up at him with left over chicken in their mouths. Blaise stared blankly at them, mouth open in disbelief. "I rest my case."

"She's not in the bedroom!" McAdam's yelled as he came into the living room.

Blaise took in heaps of air in mock gasp, "NO!" he said, letting the air out of his lungs, eyes widening in mock shock. "It's almost as if... almost as if-" he purposely faltered, "As if I didn't know this FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!" Blaise yelled in anger and picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at him.

The pillow flew across the room hitting McAdam's square in the face, "HEY!" he yelled out.

"Shut up and be thankful that wasn't a spell!" Blaise yelled back. "She's NOT HERE!" he yelled at the Death Eater's that scurried past him and around the flat seeking the girl he so spoke of in every nook and cranny of the apartment. "So STOP LOOKING! Just because you search one spot a thousand times doesn't mean she will appear!"

"We should try-"

"Stuff it Aleck! I make the plans when Draco's not around, ME NOT YOU!" Blaise said, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

Aleck tried again, "But it could be-"

"DON'T THINK SO!" Blaise interjected.

"But-"

"SHUP UP! GIVE UP! QUIT IT!" Blaise fumed.

"What now then?" Vick asked.

"Go fucking home and get braincells," he said in disgust over their stupidity. He never realized how dense they were until now. "I'll speak to Draco and see where we go from here."

"I thought you said that you made the plans, doesn't seem like one to me." Aleck smirked.

"Stuff your smart arse mouth, if I say it's a plan, it's a plan so shut up."

"Whatever you bloody pain in the butt." Aleck mumbled as he made his way out the door.

"What was that?" Blaise asked him, eyebrow raised.

"Me? What? I didn't say anything." Aleck said quickly as he practically ran out the door.

"Yeah! You better run!" Blaise yelled at Alec's dissipating figure as he chased him out the door.

"So what do we do now?" McAdam asked as they all stood dumbly.

"Eat chicken." Vick shrugged as he took a piece of chicken from Goyle.

"Mine." Goyle glared as he held the plate closer to him.

**l•l•l•l**

"What do you mean I can't go home Malfoy?" Hermione screamed.

"Um..." Draco nervously ran a hand through his hair.

She raised an eyebrow,"Well?"

"They're sort of, there... now."

"WHAT!"

He covered his ears, trying to make the beeping sound go away over her obnoxiously loud shriek. "Bloody hell, don't yell!"

"Are you trying to tell me that Death Eaters are at my house right now?" she asked in a rush.

"Is that what I said?" he spoke, with an edge in his voice.

"Yes!"

"Then why in Merlin's name are you asking me if I just said that!"

"Well if that's the case then what are you doing here, get them out!" she ordered.

"Oh, well excuse me for trying to save your life!" the words were out before he could stop them. He didn't want her to emphasize 'save your life' and make it a bigger deal than it was but as silence enveloped them he could tell that to her, it was a big deal.

Hermione, at lost for words just stared at Malfoy. Draco Malfoy trying to save her life? _Her_, part of the golden trio. _Her_, know-it-all-Granger. _Her_, muggleborn. Saved? By the hands of the muggle-loathing, pureblood now Lord, Draco Malfoy? It was absurd. Surely this was just a nightmare.

"... Did you just say you-" she trailed off.

He stared at her. His expression, emotionless. "What?" he said, lips barely moving, face still as stone, eyes cold as ice.

"Saved my life?" Hermione respond, voice barely above a whisper.

"Maybe I did."

"But why-"

"Merlin!" he yelled exasperated, "Can't you just be grateful! I saved your life, SO WHAT?"

"Oh you know what!"

"No I do not know what but I have the feeling you're going to tell me." Draco bit out.

"Draco Malfoy, oh I'm sorry, _Lord_ Draco Malfoy, Mr. Pureblood himself saves muggleborn enemy from the hands of his own followers. It makes no sense."

"Ever thought that maybe I'm just nice?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Want to re-think that statement?"

"I am nice!" he defended and received a snort from Hermione. "When I want to be, yes."

"Sure Malfoy." the sarcasm in her voice was undeniable.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, I am _Lord, _after all_._" he said with superiority.

Hermione crossed her arms, "Lord of the brainless that's for sure."

"Well I'm going to get my _brainless_ followers out of your flat so you can leave me the bloody hell alone."

"Well wouldn't that just be wonderful." she glared.

"You go nowhere, understood?"

"Yes_ Lord_." she mocked, sticking her tongue out as he dissaperated.

* * *

**A/N: AHHHH! Sorry, that was me being disappointed in myself and letting out my frustration. I think the Dramione scene was crappy, bare with me as I try to reconnect with my muse. Apologies for the long wait, had lost my muse for quite a while.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Disclaimer: Hello, hello, I am J.K. Rowling that's why I'm writing stories that won't get me a single cent or Euro or whatever, cuz I feel like it. Pfft! Yeah right! I'm not Miss Rowling nor planning on being her any time soon so guess what? NOT MINE!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I want to know what the hell you all think you're doing!" Draco fumed kicking McAdam's feet off the coffee table with his legs as he walked. "Who told you that you could eat chicken?" Draco yelled in Crabbe and Goyle's direction as they sat with their heads held downcast. "Last time I checked, being a Death Eater wasn't about eating chicken!"

"But we were-"

"Save it Goyle!" Draco interjected, "Obviously, you can't handle real jobs so you know what? This whole killing the mudblood thing is off!" McAdam's raised his hand, "Are we in Hogwarts?" Draco questioned with an edge at McAdam's elevated hand. "I think _not_."

"I thought I was supposed to raise my hand to speak." McAdam stated.

"There's only five people here! FIVE! Who the hell cares? There's Crabbe, Goyle, you, me and some piss drunk fool in the corner! Just speak for Merlin's sake!"

"Well for starters, there are three more piss drunk fools in the mudblood's room,"

Draco's eyes slit as he glared at nothing in particular, storming his way into Hermione's bedroom.

Crabbe, Goyle and McAdam stared in Draco's wake as a crashing sound, loud boom, yelling along with incoherent bellowing was heard. Without warning a body came flying out of the bedroom door, going so far that it hit the ground at their feet.

"Care to say that one more time? I have no problem killing you, it takes just a flick of a wand!" Draco resurfaced.

"Oh lay off him chap, he's just... he's just drunk." a jet black haired bloke spoke, stumbling out of the bedroom with a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"YOU'RE just drunk, this one," he said, kicking who he so spoke of in the side, receiving a grunt muffled by the carpet "Is drunk AND an idiot! Take whoever else is in there and get the fuck out!"

"Dude, chillll." Draco raised his wand in his direction. "Alright, alright, I'll get 'em."

"And as far as you three," Draco glared, turning his attention back at McAdam, Crabbe and Goyle, "Get mister piss drunk in the corner and go home, I've had enough of this crap for one day."

"What should we do with him?" McAdam asked as he got up.

"Does it look like I care?" Draco questioned.

"Um..."

"Because I don't!" nobody moved, "Well what are you all standing around for? Get the bloody hell out of this dump!"

"Yes you royal pain in the-" McAdam muttered under his breath.

"What?" Draco spoke sharply.

"Oh, nothing." he replied lightly as he went to go get the drunk up off the floor.

**l•l•l•l**

"Granger!" he called out, climbing up the stairs, "Granger where in hell's name are you!" reaching the top he stopped. "I thought I told you not to move!" he said staring at her as she stood in the middle of the hallway.

"You told me not to leave the house." she replied.

"_No_, I said go nowhere."

"Well you should have been more specific, nowhere out of the room, out of the house, the city, the country?" Hermione shrugged innocently with a slight gleam in her eyes.

"You think you're so smart." Draco scowled.

A coy smile played on her lips, "Because I _am_ so smart."

He glared, "Whatever, you can go now."

"I take it you took care of the problem you caused?"

"So it's my fault you're a mud-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll regret it, Malfoy." Hermione glared.

"What, you gonna kill me? Oh, I'm _scared_." he feigned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Obnoxious prick." and with that and a pop she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Short I know, don't complain but do review. I'll have the next chap up soon, I promise as long as _you_ promise to review :P**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Disclaimer: Hello, hello, I am J.K. Rowling that's why I'm writing stories that won't get me a single cent or Euro or whatever, cuz I feel like it. Pfft! Yeah right! I'm not Miss Rowling nor planning on being her any time soon so guess what? NOT MINE!**_

**A/N: I'm getting back into the spring of things but I'm afraid the early chapters don't make any sense with how the story is going now so I'm still trying to make everything fit.**

**P.S. Thank you to those who have reviewed! It really means a lot to me, cookies for all of you! *hands out cookies***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"First off, what the bloody hell was up with last night! It's like you enjoy making arses out of yourselves! Did I say to go get the mudblood? _No_, I did not!"

"Sir,-" Vick tried to speak but was ignored.

"You want to impress me? Then shut the fuck up!" Draco fumed "You do what I say, and what I say, you do! Not what someone else thinks you should do, what _I_ say. Am I clear?" nods erupted in the crowd.

"We just wanted something to do." someone claimed amidst the crowd.

"I _was _going to give you something to do but thanks to one of you and your 'bright' idea, I've changed my mind. I'll give you something to do once you prove you can handle it. For now," Draco paused as his eyes surveyed the room. "This place looks pretty damn dirty, I want it cleaned from top to bottom."

"The room?"

"The _building_." groans of protest could be heard "First task I'm giving you," he continued "Clean this place up. Do not break anything, and if you do, you better fix it and I better not notice nor find out. I trust you all know what rooms to stay out of and for those too ill minded to know what that meant, those certain rooms Lord-what's-his-face-before-me forbade you to enter. Yes, they are _still_ off limits." he paced, "Minimal use of magic therefor, no brooms sweep themselves." he smirked. He glanced up "I want every corner high and low spotless. If you're short, get a ladder. No ladder? Make one out of each other." he shrugged.

"Surely you don't expect me to partake in any of this tomfoolery." Lucius drawled.

"Oh," Draco smirked "I have a special job for you," he handed Lucius a mop. "_Father_."

"You ungrateful son of a-!"

"You tell Bella," he interrupted sharply "Seeing as she thinks she's above every one to not attend, that she's on window cleaning duty." stepping past his father in the direction of the doors he turned around. "I expect to only say this once, _go_."

**l•l•l•l**

"You seem distracted."

Hermione jumped in surprise. "What?" she said looking over to Ginny.

"You seem distracted, you've had that glazed over look on your face for the past ten minutes."

"How would you know, you've been cleaning." she gaped.

"I can clean _and_ watch you." Ginny stated simply.

"Weird much?"

"It's not weird, it's not as if you have some sticker on your face saying not to look at you."

"Fine, look at me." Ginny stopped all actions and stood by the door frame staring at Hermione, "...Don't look at me." she changed her mind finding her gaze unnerving.

Ginny laughed and walked towards Hermione's spot on the couch. "Just seems like you've got a lot of thinking going on in that head of yours." she said, spritzing cleaning spray on the coffee table and wiping it sparkling clean.

"As long as I have thoughts, if I had _no_ thoughts in my head then you should be worried."

"A Hermione with no thoughts, scary." Ginny smiled. "Oh Merlin, imagine if all I had was Ron to talk to." she grinned.

"Now_ that's_ scary." Hermione laughed.

"Just imagine me talking about girl stuff with him,"

"Imagine him actually giving a girl kind of response!"

Ginny deepened her voice, trying to sound like Ron, "'Well I think that red bag clashes with your hair.'"

"'What is up with your nails, you need a manicure.'" Hermione said, joining in on the fun.

"Oh gosh, that _is_ scary!" Ginny giggled.

"I told you," Hermione laughed.

"Have you spoken to Ron recently?"

Hermione shook her head, "I think I'll ring him later and see if he wants to go to lunch. What about you?"

"Yeah, he was over yesterday. Wouldn't let me get off the couch to clean, we sat for like three hours watching a movie he rented."

"Ronald Weasley rented a movie?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"I know! I couldn't believe it myself."

"First it was the television, then it was the phone and now he's renting movies?"

"He's turned into dad, fascinated by muggle contraptions. He's thinking about getting a GPS, he doesn't even have a car!"

"Where's he going to go anyway, up the block?"

"Maybe he thinks he's going to find the snitch with it next time he plays seeker." Hermione burst with laughter.

"That Ron sure is something."

"Gotta love 'em." Ginny shrugged and went off to do some dusting.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Ron is not a seeker, I know that but the Weasley's play Quidditch therefore at some point or another, he's gonna have to play seeker so there's my explanation before anyone starts questioning.**

**Review my loves review, remember, it's the fastest way to get me to update! ;D  
**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling that's why I'm writing stories that won't get me a single cent or Euro or whatever, cuz I feel like it. Pfft! Yeah right! I'm not Miss Rowling nor planning on being her any time soon so guess what? NOT MINE!**_

**A/N: Oh heck yeah! I'm getting back into the swing of things... about bloody freakin time!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"It's nice to see her smiling again." Ron said fondly as he spoke of his younger sister. Hermione smiled, "Ginny's been sad for so long, it's good to see she's out and about again and not cooped up inside all day on her own accord."

"She's still cleaning like mad though." Hermione grinned as she sipped her tea.

The weather was absolutely wonderful. There was not a cloud in sight, the sun couldn't be brighter and birds could be heard singing. It was the perfect atmosphere for their outdoor brunch. They had been sitting, talking, for the past hour, eating and drinking, enjoying each other's company.

"A little less now, it's some improvement." he shrugged, picking up his coffee.

"I heard you stuck her on the couch for three hours, no cleaning aloud." Hermione grinned.

Ron laughed, "I do what I have to."

"And what's this I hear about you renting movies?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione, Blockbuster rocks." he said in wonderment. It was Hermione's turn to laugh, "Seriously, there's like a thousand movies in that place."

"So is that what you've been doing lately? Going to Blockbuster and watching some films?"

"Yes. It's bloody fantastic! Movies are incredible... Which reminds me," he got up "I've got some stuff to return. Catch you later 'Mione." placing a kiss on her cheek, he put some money on the table.

Hermione protested, "Ron, don't worry about the check, I've got it."

"No such thing, mum would kill me if I didn't. Catch you later," he grinned.

Hermione smiled, "Bye." she watched him leave and sighed. Closing her eyes and tilting her head up to the sun, she let the sun's rays touch her face, not without SPF protection of course. Hermione's parents hadn't only taught her how to take good care of her teeth, but also good care of her skin, especially once they found out from all their dermatologist friends about how much harm the sun does. I guess you could say they were over protective, but Hermione just translated it into love... well, now anyways.

Sighing once more contently she tilted her head back down and opened her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she gasped, almost falling out of her chair in surprise.

"I'm sorry I'm late..._ darling_." he said loudly, uncomfortably and forced, trying to get all the people looking in their direction to look away. Once every one was concentrated in their own life's he turned back to her and winked, "Missed me?"

"Fuck no!"

"Ooo, naughty, naughty, Granger has a potty mouth."

"Go to hell, Malfoy!"

Draco shrugged, "I'd rather stay here." he said, taking her un-bit piece of toast from her plate.

"That's mine!" Hermione complained.

"Well I'm Lord and the Lord is hungry so you're just going to have to deal."

"What is with you following me everywhere? Every time I go outside I bloody see you!"

"Aren't you lucky," he grinned, as if it was some sort of gift to see him every time she stepped foot outside her house. "Besides, I'm not following you, London's a small city." he said, buttering the toast.

Hermione glared at him, "Not that small." she bit.

"Pure coincidence."

"So Lord of everything evil and _muggle loathing_ just loves to hang around _muggle_ London and hang around _muggle_ cafe's?" she said, stressing out the things he was supposed to hate.

"I do it every week." he nodded contently.

"You sicko, I bet you do it to try to find your next victim." Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"I resent that, I am as innocent as a bunny." he said, every word dripping with sweetness.

"Evil bunny... maybe."

"You curse at me, call me names, this is the thanks I get?" Draco questioned.

"Thanks for what?" Hermione cried in outrage.

He paused buttering his toast to look at her, "For being _nice!_"

"Nice my ass!"

"_Yes_, you do have a nice ass." Hermione took what was left of her toast and threw it at him. "Fine. You have a hideous ass." he retracted.

"You prick!"

"What? You didn't like it when I said it was nice!" he defended.

"Prat!" she scorned as she got up to leave.

"They're still after you." he called out as she passed him, stopping her in her tracks.

"What?" she asked warily, turning around.

He bit into the toast. He took his sweet time chewing and swallowing. "I _said_, they're still after you."

"Who's they?"

"The worthless people that worship my feet."

"I thought I told you-"

"To stop them, I did. But Blaise heard rumors that it's not over until well, you're dead."

"Thanks for being so blatant." Hermione said sarcastically.

"My pleasure." he mock smiled.

"So what am I supposed to do then?" she asked, sitting back down.

"How should I know?" he shrugged.

"You're 'Lord'."

"Oh so _now_ I'm Lord. All those other times it didn't matter that I was Lord but now you need me and I become Lord." he condemned.

Hermione scoffed, "I don't need you."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Sure you don't." he said, looking at the left over contents of a coffee cup and drank.

Hermione crossed her arms and stated blankly, "That was Ron's."

A spitting noise could be heard as Malfoy frowned and spat the coffee back out. "O' gahd I need ant'bacterial mou'wash." he said, refusing to close his mouth or move his tongue.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're in your twenties and you act like you're five, lovely."

"I elle be ri'ht bahk." he said getting up and heading towards the direction of the bathrooms.

Hermione yelled at his retreating form, "One word Malfoy, backwash!" and she succeeded in making him run faster. She sat back in her chair and smirked a smirk that would make any Malfoy proud.

Ten minutes later he returned. "Well, those are ten minutes of my life I'll never get back." Hermione stated.

"Like you have anything better to do." Draco scoffed.

"I might if I didn't have death eater's chasing me."

"Are you running and are they behind you? _No. _Hence, no chase."

"Is there anything else you'd like to correct me on?" she asked, irritated.

"Yes, you're outfit. What the fuck is up with that sweater! Seriously, did you're grandma leave it for you or what?"

"Excuse you!"

"You asked for it!" he said in defense.

Hermione glared, "Is there anything else you'd like to add?" she said with an edge.

"Not in particularly, no." he said lightly.

"Great!" Hermione snapped as she got up and left.

* * *

**_Question:_ If you had the chance, how would you torture Bella?**

**Please, please, please respond in a review. It can be stupid, crazy, funny, ANYTHING!**

**A/N: I loved the backwash part, didn't you? Just say yes or no in the reviews *nods* all you have to do is write yes or... yes, lol, it's not difficult XD**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_**Disclaimer: *Sings* I own Harry, I own Harry... in my mind.**_

**A/N: Sorry that it took me a while to update, I decided to change the way things were going to go, trust me, it's for the better, everything that was supposed to happen is going to happen so no worries.**

**I would like to thank: ****TwilightJac1, Alexis Joneson and Secretly-In-Love for their suggestions, I've tried to put those ideas in this chap but if you don't see your suggestion in here, it'll be in the next _next_ chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Draco looked around the room, inspecting each square inch, searching for anything that was less than perfect so he could make the biggest fuss about it and call them even more incompetent.

He sneered, "I guess you did well." he said, "All but Bella, the windows have yet to be cleaned. I assume you all told her what her job was. I will not stand for one of my followers to be rebellious," he spoke arrogantly. "For such a job well done, I'll let you go on your first real task from me, listen closely, I don't intend on repeating myself. Find Bellatrix and lock her up in the dungeons, don't torture her but do tell me what you'd do if you had the chance. The person who comes up with the best method of torture gets to do said torture, am I clear?"

Some Death Eater's looked lost but nodded none the less and cheered, either way, they were happy to be given a job that fulfilled their barbaric needs.

"She's your _Aunt_ for Merlin's sake!" Lucius snarled.

"Father, don't rain on my parade," he responded in monotone. "Unless," he smirked, "You'd like to be thrown in the dungeon as well, it can be arranged." Draco said casually while raising his eyebrows as a playful smirk played his lips.

"Not in your lifetime." he snarled and walked out the door, head held high.

Everyone watched Lucius go. "Well don't just watch people leave, go find Bella!" they all scrambled with excitement out the door. They didn't _all_ have to go but either no one wanted to hang around and test Draco's anger, or they were excited to be doing something ''useful''.

"Aunt Bella," he smirked "I'd say it's nice to see you but, then I'd be lying."

Her hair was as tousled and as tangled as ever. She wiggled and squirmed as she tried to break loose from not only the two muscular men on either side of her but the invisible ropes that kept her contained.

She spat at his foot but missed by an inch.

Draco stared at the glob on the floor in disgust. "Almost as disturbing as you," he remarked. Bella tried to lunge at him but was obviously constrained.

"Tell me, Auntie," Draco continued, unfazed, "May I call you Auntie?"

"No." she scowled.

"Auntie it is then." Draco spoke brightly. "Do you know why you're here?" he said, changing his tone. "Do you know how to clean?" he sneered, "Do you have any possible idea of what clean is?" she glared at him and continued to struggle. "Judging by your appearance, I believe not." she tried to pounce once more. "It's pointless really, you trying like that, wasting your energy on something you have no control over."

"Listen you arrogant little dolt!"

"Now Auntie, is that any way to talk to your nephew?" he feigned hurt.

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do! I don't have to listen to the likes of you!" she bellowed.

"Oh, but you do." he smirked. "Have you forgotten, I'm Lord."

"Lord my a-!"

"_Silencio!_" Draco waved his wand and shut her up, noticing, for the first time, five bodies lying on the floor. "What's with this?" he asked motioning to the bodies on the ground and prodding one with his foot.

One of the Death Eaters holding Bellatrix began, "She killed them before we could get her wand." Bella smiled evilly, proud of her own work.

"Where's the wand then?" Draco asked. The Death Eater dug into his pockets and took out a wand, handing it over to Draco. "Wonderful." and with that said, he snapped it in half, causing Bella to lunge at him once more. "Take her to the dungeons." he said, walking towards the throne that took place on a small stage in the room.

Once he was sitting he began, "I'll take suggestions for he torture," Draco held up a pointer finger for pause as the Death Eater's dragged a struggling Bella away, "Now." he said when the door shut behind them.

**l•l•l•l**

Draco stared at the Death Eater before him, his face, emotionless. Blinking twice he asked, "What's your name?"

"Mason, my lord."

"Well Mason," Draco began. "Feeding someone vegetables is the worst form of torture I've heard all day! Consider yourself lucky I haven't cursed your arse so far you end up in Zimbabwe!"

"What about fruit?" Crabbe asked from his spot on the line before Draco.

"Shut up Crabbe!" Draco bellowed, "NEXT!"

"We lock her in a cage with a Gorilla." the man before him spoke brightly.

"You're yanking my chain here, next!"

"We have her make a fool of herself in public."

Draco moved his head, side to side as if trying to find a balance, "I'll think about it. Next!"

"Lock her in a room full of muggles."

"That's just torture for the muggles." Draco spoke in boredom.

The Death Eater stared at Draco blankly, "That's the point."

This was it. This was the time to prove himself. He could either except and be praised or deny and have his position questioned. After all, he was _supposed_ to be all about torturing those 'inferior' muggles and anybody less than pureblood.

Draco stared at him and acted. "True, brilliant, absolutely brilliant! Torture Bella and torture muggles at the same time. Bloody fantastic!" he praised "I'll keep you in mind if no one can top that."

"Thank you my Lord." he spoke brightly and turned around to leave as Draco payed attention to the next suggestion.

"Pudding, lots and lot's of pudding..."

* * *

**A/N: Wanna know what I love? Reading your reviews, that's right, I heart your reviews, don't you feel special?**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

The wind tousled his air, the arising sun giving off a golden yellow glow that reflected against his skin and hair making him look like gold. Stone expression set in his face as he watched from his oh too common spot on the roof, across from her flat.

For some strange odd reason he just couldn't sleep, didn't want to be enclosed by four walls, needed a place where no one could find him.

He was sure she would be fine tonight as she was last night, like she'd be tomorrow. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she could care for her own self against one mangy Death Eater, against three even, but Death Eater's were too cowardice to travel alone and in any number below three and he couldn't fathom the thought of being too careless to watch over her and something happening to her that he couldn't undo. He just had to find out when the Death Eaters were planning to get her so that well, he could keep her safe.

Draco thought of how he was supposed to accomplish his next task, torturing Bella and torturing muggles. He was changed. He was different. Being around dark and evil persons his entire life had finally gotten to him. He had been stupid and wrong, he had seen the light.

He didn't want to do this anymore, he hadn't wanted to do this for a long time, years before. But he was trapped. He was always trapped.

He'd never told anyone. There was no one to tell. No one who would believe him. No way to prove it.

Until now.

He felt like if he could change Granger's mind, he could change everyone and anyone's mind about him.

**l•l•l•l**

Whispers echoed in her head, they whispered... _Mudblood... get the Mudblood... rip her to shreds... take her apart... ruin her, ruin her._ The voices seemed to echo, louder, louder, closer, closer. _Let there be nothing left, no piece for anyone left to find._

Goosebumps spread through her body and coldness washed upon her. Then all the voices stopped. When all seemed calm, an ice cold hand gripped her wrist.

She gasped and sat up, immediately looking at her wrist and around the room.

Nothing.

All was peaceful and calm.

But that just wasn't enough, grabbing her wand from her beside she left the room.

"_Lumos._" she whispered.

Wand at the ready she looked around the living room. Nothing. But that just fueled her paranoia. She checked the kitchen, bathroom and even double checked the living room.

She shook her head, "This is stupid." throwing the pillow back onto the couch after her mind got the best of her and she looked under it. "Stupid Malfoy, planting thoughts into my head about his air head followers." she grunted angrily. "Stupid nightmare." she mumbled as she went back into her bedroom.

Putting her wand on top of her dresser that stood by the door, she continued her journey to her bed, stopping mid step and looking back where her wand sat peacefully. Snatching it from the spot she took it back to her bed.

_Better safe than sorry_, was her last thought before her mind slipped back into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Short, yes, but it means another chap really soon :)**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_**Disclaimer: It's a tragic day when I own Harry Potter, luckily, that day isn't today.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Draco walked into the dungeons and stopped, "What is this?" he inquired.

Death Eaters huddled around Bella smiling and laughing as her body moved in a weird shape, agony etched across her face as her body felt like it was set on fire, still, she willed herself not to say a peep.

"We've been using Crucio on her for the past-" Aleck stopped to check his watch.

"Did I tell you to Crucio her?" Draco bellowed, instantly they broke the crucio spell from Bella. "Yes, this is 'torture day' but no one said anything about you fools evoking any torture; Especially not without my say!" he scowled, "You, you and you," he pointed, "Go get the damn muggles," he ordered.

"Right away Lord." they bowed and rushed out of the room only returning with four sad excuses for humans.

"I want chicken!" one man that looked like all his hair had gone from his head to his chin bellowed. "I'm hungry! I want food! Bunch of shitters who never feed me!"

"My foot's going up your arse if you don't shut up!" another muggle threatened, this one, with a mullet and heavy purple bags that had settled under his eyes.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the bunch as the other two seemed so lifeless that he wondered if they were really just zombies mistaken for living muggles. He couldn't complain much though as Blaise had rounded up the type of muggles he asked for, the kind no one would miss nor would care if their life bordered between life and death.

Death was not the outcome Draco wanted for this group of unsuspecting few, after all, he did care... to an extent mind you, but if death was the outcome, well, he in the least wanted it to be on a person who wanted their life to be over long before ever crossing paths with a Death Eater and that was the vibe Draco received from them.

"Auntie, you ready to meet your new best friends?" Draco mocked.

"Bite me!"

Draco stared happily at nothing. "Oh, if only I had a galleon for each time I heard that." he muttered fondly. "Now," Draco said, getting back to business "You shall introduce yourself to your new besties in a proper manor..." he paused to show off his trademark smirk "Bow." he spoke, snickering, the Death Eaters following in suit.

"_You_ want _me_ to _what_?" she questioned, the sound in her voice clearly stating that she would do no such thing. "I'd rather die!"

"So does that mean you give me permission to Avada you?"

"Yeah, Avada her ass" Aleck asserted from behind Draco.

Draco moved an arm behind him, pointer finger in the air signaling for silence.

"Wait, I'm her new best friend?" mullet dude spoke up, Draco's previous words finally dawning on him. "That's disgusting! I'd rather be friends with a skunk!" adding in a soft voice, "Not that it would be a drastic difference."

"The 80's owled, they want their hair back!" Bella bit out.

"Now, now, kiddies, play nice." Blaise refereed, stepping into the dungeon. "I'm not late am I?" he asked, turning his attention to Draco.

"No dear friend, right on time."

"Perfect, I wouldn't miss this for the world." he sneered.

"Didn't think you would, now is my" he scoffed "_Darling _father coming down to watch the festivities?"

"I believe he would rather eat his own toenails."

"Well said," Draco nodded. "Bella, I believe your friends are waiting for you to bow down."

"You're stupid if you think I'm going to bow to these no good, rotten, fowl, dirt ridden-"

"I believe you're describing yourself." Blaise interrupted.

"Eat Horntail!" she screeched.

"Deverick, you're closest to her, Crucio her." Draco commanded.

"For how long?" he asked, doing as he was told he asked.

"Until she gives in."

Fifteen minutes later, no prevail.

"How you've withstanded that curse is beyond me. No worries," Draco turned to Deverick "set her on fire." Draco spoke, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to say.

"Seriously?" Blaise lifted an eyebrow.

"Well not on _actual_ fire, if that doesn't work, who wants to go to Hawaii to throw her in a volcano?"

"Me!" mullet dude and hairy chin guy spoke simultaneously.

"Nice to know you care so much about your new friend. Just Imperio her," Draco shrugged to Deverick.

Bella staggered forward, as the other foot resisted the urge to be controlled as her body continued to move, trying to oppose the curse as she slowly, but surely began to bow. A smirk slowly formed on Draco's face.

"Very good Deverick." Deverick smiled in return.

"Now Bella, tell your friends you love them very much."

"I don't know that disgusting word." she spat.

"You don't have to know it, you just have to say it. Or I'll have my friend here, Dev, make you say it. You're choice," without waiting, Draco signaled for Imperio to be done on Bella.

"I love you all very much, we should be friends forever and ever. Let's have tea!" Deverick mumbled under his breath and Bella said everything down to the last squeal.

"What a wonderful idea of you to have Bella," Draco spoke brightly.

"Tea party!" she squealed and then burst out into laughter as Deverick, and everyone else in the room, did breaking the spell. Bella returned to her usual bitter self. "Fuck you!" she yelled, launching herself at Deverick.

"Petrificous totalous!" Blaise called, freezing her in midair and having her crash onto the ground.

"Wait, so ya'll are wizards?" mullet dude asked.

"Obviously." Blaise sneered.

Transforming a few mice into chairs, a table and tea, Draco turned to address the muggles, "Well gentlemen and," Draco tried to look underneath the muggle's jet black hair that covered their face to try and label the specimen a gender "Maybe lady?" he questioned, receiving a nod.

"Hey Bella, look, you've got yourself you're first chic friend!" Blaise belted.

"We'll leave you all alone to have your tea, play _nice_," Draco spoke to Bella directly before heading towards the stairs pausing at the first steps to let everyone leave before him to unfreeze Bellatrix.

"Is this all we're really going to do to her?" Blaise questioned as the guardians of the door, Finley and Aleck, locked it from behind them.

"Nah, later we'll have her do the chicken dance in the middle of Diagon Alley." he spoke wickedly as they evacuated the dungeons.

**

* * *

**

**What was your favorite line/part/word/all/whatever?**

**What you'd like to see happen?**

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**Any suggestions?**

**In other words: keep me from boredom and review!...!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, we all get it, Harry Potter is not mine.**_

**A/N: Originally I was going to skip this part but some of you were looking forward to it (see, this is why people should review) so I decided to write it and so here it is...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Stop being so gentle and let it snap, I don't care and she's numb, it's not as if she's gonna feel anything anyway." Draco spoke bitterly.

"Alright," Deverick shrugged and let the elastic string snap as it balanced on Bella's face, giving her a plastic beak instead of a humans nose which complimented well to her banded yellow feathered wings as she sat on the stool that she would soon make a fool of herself on.

Right there, in the middle of Diagon Alley.

People bustled past, giving her quick curious glances as the packed streets littered with busy shoppers right at peak time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Vick asked.

"Don't be such a wanker, of course I'm sure. Now shut up and stop ruining everybody's fun." Draco responded, glancing up to the top of store roofs where the Death Eaters awaited the grand finale, everyone was invited, much unlike the smaller more quaint ceremony done earlier. Her four new friends sat at ground level on chairs. Sad to say, after that evening alone with Bella, they just hadn't been the same. Chicken guy stopped asking for his chicken and mullet dude, well, let's not talk about his now new state of being, and the lifeless duo became even more dejected, who knew it was possible?

"Ready, Bella?" Draco asked, just as lifeless as the duo, he grabbed the back of her head and made her nod. "Great, let's get this over with, Dev, you know what do to."

Dev pointed his wand at Draco's throat and his voiced echoed across the streets. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he boomed. "You hate her, never loved her, she stole your candy when she was little and she steals your money now. Cursed you, cursed your family, cursed your dog, yeah, I saw you that one time Bellatrix don't think I didn't. She's evil, she's rude, she's crude, she never gave you a _present_ for your _birthday_," Draco glared at her. "She's Bellatrix Lestrange! Gather round as you'll see first hand, how payback is a bitch!" Dev undid the spell as Draco took his spot at the front of the crowd, turning his attention to Bella as he un-numbed her body and began to control it.

Bella stood up as Draco transformed the stool into a small stage as she turned almost robotically to it and stepped onto it, standing before the growing crowd. They curiously peered at her, anxiously awaiting her first move. The curiosity rose with an edge as the seconds rolled on by and then, all of a sudden, unceremoniously, she clucked. The younger ones immediately started laughing. She stretched out her arms and tucked them into her underarms and began to dance. Flapping her 'wings', clucking and doing the hockey pokey, she sure was a sight to see.

All of a sudden, she hopped and flapped her wings, in an attempt to fly. She turned around and shaked her behind all while flapping her wings, turned around and did it all over again and added a cluck for good measure. Surely enough, she started to pee-pee dance and the crowd was a riot in laughter.

"Any requests?" Draco asked the crowd. A bunch of hands shot up in the air and some just yelled their suggestions out loud.

"Electric slide!"

"The Hustle!"

"Running man!"

Sure enough, every turn, slide, point and anything and everything else was implemented on Bella. Every embarrassing dance done chicken style. Just because these dances were a part of the muggle world, didn't mean they weren't practiced from time to time and shared by muggleborns in the wizarding world... and yes, that included the macarena.

"Heeeey, Macarena! AAAhAA!" everyone sang along as Bella did the very dance of the song that was sung.

Bella decided enough was enough, they had their laugh, trying all that she could she tried to break herself free from the spell. "E-noff... Stohp-ih... I'm... killing... all oph-YOU!" she gritted, muffled by the beak. Still trying to break free from the spell in the midst of her dance moves she stumbled and tripped off the stage crashing head first into the crowd, who in turn, parted and let her fall to her awaited spot on the ground.

The crowd stopped laughing and singing immediately, some with concerned faces, some just waiting for the dancing to resume.

Draco moved in her direction, "Everyone stand back, she's lethal!" he kicked her side but she didn't move, he tried to kick her one more time but her hand shot up in the air and grabbed is foot, kicking her one more time she let her grip go and let out a grunt. "Tie her up," Draco spoke to Dev as he crouched down to her ear, "Next time, dear aunt, do what I tell you to do and I won't make you look like such a, what was that word your friend used? Oh yeah, shitter."


	20. Chapter Twenty

_**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, not mine.**_

**A/N: In honor of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince being released today, here's a chap... although I'm sure most of you are out watching the film or getting ready to go see it...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

He stopped crouching from beside Bellatrix and turned his gaze to the now dispersing crowd, catching a glimpse of what he thought, what he knew, was _her_. As if right on cue, a few Death Eater's passed him talking about her. They never said a name, but he just knew.

"Gonna be fun tonight, you think Lord Malfoy knows about this?"

"Of course he does, who else would plot to get the mudblood? I mean it's not as if-" was the last thing Draco heard them say as their voices disappeared with the crowd.

"Take care of this." he spoke to Blaise, meaning about the crowds, Death Eater's and Bella, he knew if there was ever a man to trust with his life, it was Blaise.

Leaving Blaise and the jumbled mess of crowds behind, he went in the direction he last spotted her. Not glancing at the store he entered and smirked once he was inside. He should have known. Rows of books sat neatly on their shelves awaiting bookworms like Granger to pull them down and take them to a nice home to be much enjoyed.

If this were any other time, he would've gladly taken the time to glance at the spines for an alluring title but this was definitely not the moment. He had to concentrate on the task before him, and he knew, it wasn't going to be an easy one. How in hell's name was a prince of all things dark going to get a princess of all things good to listen to him and do as he says? There was just no way.

Scratching the side of his face casually, he strolled past bookshelf's in search for those soft golden locks. Peering to the other side of a shelf in the back, he found her. Sticking to the row on the other side of her, he crouched down to her level to try to look at her. As she kept moving, he tried to keep up. She stopped, then he stopped. She tippy toed and took out the book that covered his face on her shelf. He froze but she absentmindedly looked at the book, oblivious to him. She sighed and went to put it back in it's place but instead let out a small scream and jumped back as she saw his startling gray eyes.

"Malfoy! What in Merlin's name-" she began but he simply walked around the shelf. "Stalking me, _again_?"

"I've never stalked you in my life." he lied.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

"We go to the same places. What? Am I supposed to stop going somewhere just because of the slight chance you'll be there? I refuse to stop living my life because of _you_."

"Feeling's mutual." she glared as she turned to leave but was stopped as he grabbed her wrist. "Wha-"

"Come with me." he whispered in her ear.

Her brown eyes stared at him in bewilderment, then, the look was gone. "We've been through this, you're not funny."

"I'm serious." he spoke sternly.

Hermione searched his eyes for any clues of humor but found none. Was Malfoy actually being honest? "Just because you're 'Lord' doesn't mean I want to get in your pants." she spoke bitterly, trying to break herself free from his grasp but he only tightened it.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" he winked, "You know you have the hots for me."

"I do _not_!"

"Do too, it's alright, the ladies just love me." Draco said, being his usual pompous self.

"Yeah because they're _blind_."

"Fine, be that way but I'm trying to do you a favor here." Draco said, letting go of her.

"Just because you're supposedly a God in bed, doesn't mean it's a favor."

He leaned on the shelf and grinned cheekily, "They say I'm a God in bed?"

"Don't flatter yourself." she sneered.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well that's not what I meant in the first place but hey, if you want to-"

"Don't even think about it!" Hermione said, aghast.

Draco sighed, starting to lose his patience. "Look," he said, dropping the charade. "The Death Eater's are planning on getting you tonight, I'm just trying to help you and take you some place that's safe."

"_You_, take _me_ someplace _safe_? Yeah right, probably lead me straight to them." Hermione shook her head.

"I'm _not_."

"Why should I believe you? It's not like you to do anything nice."

"Because you won't _let_ me."

"Yeah, well why should I?"

He sighed and dug his hands into his pockets, "Because I'm _trying_." Draco solemnly said, looking straight into Hermione's eyes. "Trust me, just this once."

"I don't-"

"I've saved you from them before, and I'll do it again a thousand times if I have to."

Hermione looked him straight in the eyes, a small staring contest, "Malfoy, I swear, if you-"

"I won't."

"And if you-"

"I'm _not_. Just... trust me... _please_?" he offered, extending his hand.

And most surprisingly, she took it.

Perhaps it was the way he looked at her, perhaps it was the words he said, perhaps it was because he _had_ saved her before, perhaps, because she believed him.

* * *

**A/N: Finally we're getting somewhere, not sure where I'm taking you all but suggestions and reviews are much loved :)**

**P.S. If you've seen the new Harry Potter movie, how was it and what did you think of it?**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine... Nor is Draco Malfoy... damn.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Hermione insisted on stopping by her flat, a girl needs her essentials after all.

Grabbing her toothbrush, a change of clothes, pajamas, underwear and of course, a book, she stuffed them into a bag and declared herself ready to go.

"That's all you're bringing?" Draco questioned, head turning to face her as he stood in the middle of her living room, hands in his pockets.

"Well it's just for the night," Draco made a face "Right?" she asked to which she got no reply "_Right_?!"

"Sorry princess, for once in your life, you're wrong... Holy crap, did the world stop spinning?"

"What do you mean I'm wrong!" she yelled more than asked.

"You are wrong. W-R-O-N-G. Wrong. Not correct. You are askew, astray from the right answer, at fault, incorrect, mistaken, misguided, on the wrong track, off-target, fals--"

"Enough already! I get it!"

Draco shrugged "Just saying,"

"For how long?"

"About a minute or two."

Hermione sighed and rested a hand on her forehead. "No Malfoy, not how long have I been wrong, how long will I be staying in your _wonderful_" she gritted "Company."

"Oh you're gonna _love_ this, you're going to be in my company for Merlin knows how long." he gave her his best fake smile while giving her a thumbs up.

Hermione scrunched up her nose. "Lovely." she said as she went back into her bedroom. Grabbing a medium sized suitcase she filled it with her most important and needed belongings.

Without warning she threw her suitcase at Malfoy's chest, "Hold." she practically demanded.

"Oomph. Must you throw heavy suitcases at me?" he spoke, grabbing the luggage with one hand while the other massaged his chest where the suitcase had made its impact.

"I just need to put up a couple of protection spells, in the least, glue some stuff down." charming some objects to stay nailed to their spots she moved onto the kitchen.

"There's food at my house!" Draco cried out, just wanting to get out of there.

"Noo, I'm magically keeping my refrigerator door closed."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "_Why_?"

"You're goons ate my chicken!"

"Geez, just like Bella's friends, always with the chicken." he muttered to himself. "As if that'll stop them!" he yelled in her direction.

"Whatever, done." she said as she came out of the kitchen with a box of cheese crackers in her hand as the other popped a couple in her mouth.

"I told you I have food."

"Oh yeah, do you have _these_?" she asked, shaking the box in his face.

Draco pushed the box from his face, "No."

"Well then, my point is made."

"What point?!" Draco asked outraged.

Hermione ignored his previous question, "Are we leaving, yes or no?"

"Yes!" he forcefully grabbed her hand and apparated.

**l•l•l•l**

"I have to stay here longer than a day why again?" Hermione asked, eating some of her cheese crackers after she had settled in, sitting on the couch in the room she had been in the last time Draco had claimed he saved her.

"You watch the crumbs!" Draco said, glaring and pointing at her.

Lifting the box from her side she set it on the coffee table, she tilted her head to the side "I'm sorry, does that need a coaster?" she asked sarcastically.

Draco stared at her blankly, "Hilarious."

"See, I can be funny too." she grinned.

"Yeah, you're a riot." he rolled his eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You have to stay here longer than a day because they'll keep trying to get you until they have you and I won't always know when those days will be."

"But you're they're _Lord_."

"They're trying to prove themselves or something." he shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because they're idiots, how should I know?"

"Well you should." Draco gave her a look that could kill. "Can I ask you something?"

"If I said no, that wouldn't stop you." he said in monotone.

"Why aren't people scared of you?"

"People_ are _scared of me!"

"You walk into Diagon Alley with your posse and people don't really care, like today for example."

"I spread the word before I went so people wouldn't bug out, how fun would it have been if no one was around to see it it? And anyways, I haven't given them any reason to run in the other direction... yet."

"Oh yeah? What're you planning?"

Draco's face grew blank and quickly made up an excuse "None of you're business." he said, arrogantly.

"I bet you have nothing planned."

"I do too have something planned."

"If you say so." she spoke, unconvinced.

"I do! You'll just try and stop me so I'm not telling you." he crossed his arms.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Still trying to convince yourself?"

That was the last straw, "Go to your room!"

"WHAT?!" Hermione cried out, outraged.

"You heard me!"

"I'm not eight!"

"I don't care, go!"

"You don't control me!"

"As long as you're living under _my_ roof, eating _my_ food, you abide by _my_ rules!"

Hermione stormed out of the room, "I hate you!" she yelled as her feet stomped up the stairs.

"Oh yeah? Well deal with it!" he yelled, feeling more like a father than ever. He sighed, looking around the room his eyes traveled to the cracker cheese box Hermione had put on the table. Innocently looking around, making sure she wasn't there watching him, he dipped his hand into the box and ate a couple. "Hmm, tasty."

* * *

**A/N: If anyone is wondering if I've seen HBP yet, I did this past Friday with a group of friends in honor of a friend's birthday and yeah, there were a bunch of scenes that were gold but I think I need to see it one more time to make a final decision on it... anyone else feel like this??**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine... Nor is Draco Malfoy... damn.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"MALFOY! Malfoy you cheddar eating twit, open this door and I mean open this door NOW!"

"GO AWAY!" Draco yelled back, taking his pillow and burying his head underneath it.

"Open it or I will burst it to pieces!" her voice so loud that he heard every single word through the pillow.

"Oh really? Watch me not care!" he yelled, poking his head from underneath the pillow to make this statement.

"I _WILL_ do it!"

"I _WILL_ not care!"

"THREE... TWO... ON-"

The door flew open in front of Hermione. She grinned, "Knew you'd care."

Malfoy stood in front of her, staring her down as he held the door open, "What do you want Granger?" he glared.

"For one, put a shirt on!" she said with disgust as she noticed all he had on were boxers.

"You're lucky I have anything on... or are you?" he winked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get over yourself Malfoy."

"You know you wan--"

"Don't. Start." Hermione warned pointing a finger at him.

"What ungodly hour is it?" he yawned, pushing past her and into the hall.

"It's the ungodly hour where you go get me more cheese crackers!" she yelled.

"What?" he turned around, barely having time to catch the empty box of cheese crackers she threw at him. "Geez women, always shoving stuff my way or throwing crap at me." he commented.

"I have to have my morning cheese crackers!" she complained.

"Calm down, good Merlin, it's not like this is the last box in the world. Not the best choice of morning snack if you ask me, don't you usually drink coffee?" Draco mentally cursed himself.

Hermione gave him a questioning look, "How would you know I drink coffee in the morning?" she glared, hands on her hips.

He could never let her know that he had watched her in the morning, more than once mind you, but that was beside the point, he couldn't let her know that! Draco quickly racked his brain for an excuse. "You, you just seem like the drink coffee in the morning type of girl... women... chic?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't you just eat cheese like a mouse? I mean, what's the difference?"

"Are you calling me a mouse!"

"No, no, not at all and if you were one you'd make a pretty mouse... I suppose." Draco offered ending it with a big fake smile.

"Malfoyyyy," Hermione glared daggers at him.

"I'll get you more cheese crackers, I know." he sighed and shook his head and continued his walk towards the stairs.

As he walked away from her, Hermione couldn't help but look at-

"Stop staring at my bum Granger!" he called out as he headed down the stairs.

"I am NOT staring at your bum... now." she quietly added with a mischievous look in her eyes as she entered the room Malfoy had lent her.

**l•l•l•l**

Hermione stared at Malfoy from her spot on the couch. He was saying something while waving his arms around, shook the bag in his hand and kept on yelling his head off. He gave her a look that Hermione took as either ''What on earth are you doing?!'' or ''Did you hear what I just said?!''.

Hermione took the headphones off, "What?"

"Weren't you listening?!" Draco fumed.

"Obviously, _no_." she said, turning off her media player and putting it in her jean pocket.

"I had to go to five different muggle stores to get you your stupid crackers!" he yelled, "Then, it started raining, how _wonderful_!" sarcasm etched his voice as he threw her the wet bag.

"You could've just gotten any brand." she said, trying to ignore the drops of rain that dripped off the bag's exterior and onto her.

Draco gave her a look that could kill. "You could have told me that before I went to five fu--"

"You wouldn't of had to if _you_ hadn't eaten them!"

"I couldn't help myself, one bite and I was hooked! Now open the damn box and share," he said, grumpily sitting on the couch next to her.

Hermione opened the box and took out a cracker, "Say the magic word." she said, dangling the cracker in front of him.

"_Now_." he said sharply.

She ate the cracker, "No." taking another cracker out of the box, "Let's try this again,"

"Give me the damn cracker or I'll Avada you," he glared.

"Might as well die happy," she said, eating the cracker and running away with the box.

"Granger, this is stupid!" he said as they ran around the couch.

"I'm trying to teach you a lesson here!" she yelled as she tried to fake which direction she was going.

"On what, how to act like a monkey?!"

"No!" she yelled as he made a run towards her and she jumped to the back of the couch, "Manners!"

"I_ have _manners!" he jumped on top of the couch to try and jump behind the couch.

"You LIE!" Hermione quickly tried to run but Draco made a grab towards her and jumped off the couch, as he grabbed her he fell, taking her down with him.

Hermione's head hit his chest as her arm made contact with the floor. "Ow!" she winced.

"Fuck." he groaned in pain, trying to lift his head from the floor but just let it fall back again.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No, you?"

"Ow." was her reply. They lay there in silence and Hermione realized that Malfoy had his arm around her waist. It was sort of... nice.

"You do realize you bought two boxes right? And that the other one is still in the bag on the floor?" Hermione grinned.

Draco groaned, "Oh shut up."

"Ha ha." she teased and laughed as she looked at his annoyed face.

Draco stretched a hand behind Hermione and grabbed a cheddar from the spilled box that now lay on the floor, "I still got my cheddar." he grinned.

* * *

**A/N: I know, crackers, wtf? But it made a nice chap no?**

**REVIEW!!! Thoughts, comments, suggestions, fav parts, move your clicker and send a review.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine... Nor is Draco Malfoy... damn.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Hermione entered the dining room to where a feast lay on the table. "Do this all yourself Malfoy?" she questioned as she sat down, across from Draco.

"Yeah right, I had a house elf come over from the Manor." he said, just as he spoke, a house elf set a bowl of fruits on table.

"So this isn't the 'legendary' Malfoy Manor?" she said, starting to pile up her plate.

"Are you kidding me, Malfoy Manor is fifty times bigger than this place, you'd need a map just to get around."

Hermione reached over to try and pour herself some orange juice but was quickly stopped as the house elf scurried to do it for her, "Thank you." she smiled.

The house elf looked at Hermione completely dumbstruck, "Miss- Miss is welcome." she spoke, never hearing the words 'thank you' before.

Draco rolled his eyes, "You don't have to thank her, it's her job."

"A job that she doesn't get paid for." she spoke pointedly. "... Did she do all this, by _herself_?" Hermione was outraged. The meal before her consisted of pancakes, waffles, sausages to anything and everything else your mind could ever think of and to have a single elf do all this was just plain wrongdoing.

"What? I was not about to have all the house elf's from the Manor come here, it'd be too suspicious. Mother and father don't know I've borrowed her."

Hermione gave him an icy glare, "Abuser."

Draco stared at her with his mouth agape. "Don't start with your whole spew thing again, _they like it._"

"S. P. E. W." she accented each word by pounding on the table with her fists. "Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Oh really? And how's that going for you?" he spoke sarcastically.

"I have a feeling it's going to start back up again," she said snidely.

"Not with my house elf you don't!"

"It's not my fault if she accidentally finds a sock." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Like hell it isn't! If I come home one day and find out that she isn't here, there will be hell to pay!"

"I have a dream! And it consists of house elf's having equal rights and good pay!"

"Oh Merlin," Draco shook his head.

"It's unfair and cruel to have them do your dirty work for the price of nothing!"

"Even if I did pay her, it's not as if she can do anything with it! As if she needs the money, she's got a roof over her head and a nice warm cupboard!"

"MALFOY!"

"What? It's got a pillow!" he defended.

"What about a blanket?!"

"It's got a cot!" he said, as if that was the answer to everything.

"She's not an IT!"

"_She_. _She _has a cot, and you see this," he pointed to the feast before them, "Anything you don't eat is hers and there's enough to feed ten people!"

"I'm not giving up on this Malfoy." she stood up. "S.P.E.W. lives on!" she nodded and walked away.

"Crazy little-" Draco spoke to himself but stopped as she re-entered the room, "Come to your senses?" he raised an eyebrow.

"... I want the fruit." she said as she sheepishly took the bowl and a fork. Draco gave her a look to which she simply responded "What? It tastes good and its fresh... stop staring at me!" Hermione yelled as she took the bowl and kept glancing behind her as she walked away. "Freaking creepy." Hermione muttered as Draco kept his eyes on her as she left the room.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine, we get it.**_

**A/N: Dedicated to Love2Love whose birthday is today :D Happy Birthday!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Draco stared at Hermione. He had just come back from doing the opposite of whatever it was that he was supposed to be doing as Lord which consisted of something along the lines of doing important cruel crap and creating devious plans. In reality, he just sat around bored all day while people complained their arse's off detailing Merlin knows what as he'd never been one to pay much attention to them.

At the moment, he was standing in his living room. Well, not _his_ house per say, this was just one of the many houses the Malfoy's owned and one that his parents didn't mind he called his own as it was the smallest property they owned but that was beside the point. There she was, Granger, on his couch, knitting what looked like a small sock.

Now, unless she was impregnated and having a child -– in which case Draco would like to clearly state that it was **not** his –- her knitting a small sock would not be an odd thing, but he was sure that it was being made for a certain elf that roamed around this very home.

She sat happily humming to herself, unaware of his presence. "Granger!"

"What?!" she jumped, surprised. "Oh, um, how was your day?" Hermione asked casually as she tried to hide what she held in her hands as she crossed her arms and tucked her hands under her underarms.

Draco scowled, "Like you would care."

"True."

"What are you doing?" he glared.

"Honestly Malfoy, don't you have eyes? I'm sitting on your couch."

"Just sitting?" he raised an eyebrow. There was no way in hell that he was going to buy that.

"Just _sitting_."

"Really? Then what's that behind your back?"

Hermione glanced behind her and said simply, "A pillow."

"Don't play dumb with me Granger, I know what you're up to."

Hermione decided to keep playing innocent, "Up to? Up where?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" he pried her arms apart and in her hands were knitting needles, some light turquoise yarn and a tiny sock. "Aha!".

Darn it, she was caught. Just then an idea popped into Hermione's head, "Can't anyone keep anything a secret anymore, here I am trying to surprise you and you have to go ruin it!"

"Ruin what? The thought of me me coming home to find that a house elf was freed?" he asked incredulously.

"I was trying to surprise you for your birthday!" Hermione declaired.

"My birthday was three months ago!" Draco cried out.

"And... I felt bad." Hermione continued, "Here you are, as Lord, working hard and I didn't acknowledge your birthday." she nodded sadly.

"_This,"_ Draco held up the small sock "Is not my size."

"So I miss calculated." she shrugged.

They stared at each other, glared was more like it. Each was trying to force the other to give up. "Dang it!" Hermione yelled and looked away, "Stupid intense glare." she muttered.

"So you admit it! You were trying to free my elf!"

"I admit nothing." she said stubbornly. "I will tell you though, Malfoy," Hermione gave him a dirty look, "That elf will get her equal rights. S.P.E.W.!" she raised her fist up in the air.

"You... are one hell of a weird chic, Granger." Draco shook his head.

"You_ will_ be on my side, you _will_ support S.P.E.W.!" she yelled.

"What, when hell freezes over?"

"I _will_ get you on my side." she pointed threateningly.

Draco took a small step backwards, "Okay, that weird crazy look in your eyes is really starting to creep me out."

Hermione backed away slowly without turning, "You _will_ free that elf."

"What are you trying to do? Mind control? Because if you are, I thought I would let you know that it's not working."

"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, _Malfoy_."

"Yeah, and it includes just you and that sock!" he yelled.

"We'll see who's laughing after I finish hiding this sock for a certain elf to find!" she yelled running upstairs to find her previously mentioned sock hiding spot.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair "She'll be the end of me." he shook his head.

As dusk began to settle, Draco decided that tonight was going to be a little different. Tonight, he was going to do something nice. After all, this _was_ what he was trying to prove. That he could be a nice guy, that even through all those stunts he pulled back at Hogwarts, all those hurtful words and nasty names he would call people, somewhere inside Draco Malfoy, there was good.

The thing is, it isn't somewhere deep down that you have to search forever to try and find. It's just below the surface, only not many people decided to look beyond the exterior. Maybe not even anyone at all. They took him as they saw him. Cold, cruel and heartless. Because after all, it was what was expected.

When night finally fell he knocked on Hermione's bedroom door and called out, "Meet me downstairs!" not even bothering to open the door, simply shouting it through the wood of the door and walking away.

Inside the room Hermione had been reading, what else would she have been doing? Curious, she did as she was told and went down the steps. Draco patiently awaited by the door with a leather jacket on. Hermione smiled to herself, he really did look quite... bad arse.

"Are we going somewhere?" she asked.

"Well since you keep pestering me," he gritted "Yes. We are going out to dinner and giving whatever that house elf's name is, a break for the night."

Hermione gave him a cold look for not knowing the elf's name but was glad none the less. "Malfoy, I'm... surprised."

"Let's not talk about this, okay? It hurts my ego enough as it is." Draco said, doing something nice was... weird. Especially something nice for an elf. _Stupid Granger and her spew- S.P.E.W. Crap._ He fixed automatically as he thought to himself.

"I'm sure it's very much appreciated by--" Hermione stopped as she too didn't know the elf's name. "Your house elf." she filled in. "And I think it's rather nice of you." she smiled.

_Damn smile._ Draco thought to himself, as somehow it made his good deed not so, for lack of a better word, painful. "Yeah, well don't get used to it." he spoke with an icy tone as he fixed his collar.

"Wasn't planning on it." she smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Still trying to think of where to send the lovely couple so if you have any ideas on where to send them or what you want them to do, let me know :)**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, understood?**_

**A/N: Oh thank Merlin! *sigh* I've been wanting to get his chapter up since forever! I've been stuck but at last, enjoy...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Hermione had no idea how she ended up here. Well of course she knew how but there was no reasonable explanation as to why she was standing next to Draco Malfoy, mister I'm Lord I'm so bad, waiting by an ice cream truck, surrounded by short little people otherwise known as kids as the truck made its happy little trill.

This. Was. Weird.

No, this was beyond weird. Beyond strange, close to abnormal but not quite. This was... surely, a dream. It had to be. There was no other way they would be right there at that moment if she wasn't dreaming. Draco Malfoy did not buy ice cream out of ice cream trucks... surely he didn't... or did he?

No, he was definitely trying to pull the wool over her eyes. Whatever, either way she got ice cream.

Reaching the front of the line, they placed their orders and waited.

Draco felt a tug at his jacket and shook it off, not thinking much of it. He breathed and the tug started again, he was about to shake it off again until he heard a soft "Sir," and he looked down. "I think ice cream went up my nose, either that or it's boogies, will you check?" Draco scowled in disgust as the small boy proceeded to lift his head up and open his nostrils wide.

"What to do I look like, the nose fairy? Ask your mum."

"She's busy. C'mon please, I think it's starting to dry up!" the boy begged.

"I'm not looking up your nose for bogies or any other miscellaneous things that might have gone up in there."

"Please mister!"

"No way!"

"But sir--"

"I said NO!"

"You're EVIL!"

"Thank you," he turned to Hermione, "See, he gets it-- ARGH!" within the matter of a second Draco was bent over in pain, "Kicked my bloody shin, I'll kick your bloody arse! Come here you bloody little brat!" Draco made a grab for the boy but due to his injured state the boy ran away faster than you could say Merlin's beard.

"I'm DIEING!" he dramatized in agony.

"Oh come off it Malfoy, the child was like what, seven? Can't kick you that hard, it's not as if he kicked you where it really counts." Hermione said, grabbing their ice cream cones from the ice cream man. "Now stop your bellyaching and pay the man."

"Doesn't give a bloody shit if I die." he muttered as he handed over muggle money and took his chocolate cone from her hand. "Wha- **what**?!" Draco spoke in annoyance as Hermione grabbed him by the shoulders and hid behind him. "What's your problem, Granger? You better not get any ice cream on me." he warned as he tried to shake her free.

"Oi, Draco!" he froze.

"Fuck." he cursed under his breath. "Blaise! What a surprise." he feigned content as he tried to place a smile, evidently fake, on his face as Blaise and what he presumed was his date, walked in their direction.

"Buying ice cream for all these little muggle ankle-biters? I would have never guessed, nor deemed you so generous. Having a change of heart?" Blaise grinned.

"So what brings you around here?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"This one," he nodded over do the girl, shall we say women, he had his arm around. "You?"

Hermione felt a pair of eyes looking at her._ Oh no, no, no, no. _Surely Blaise had seen her and now was staring her down trying to come up with a reason as to why she was hiding behind Malfoy. She looked down and realized that the eyes she felt on her weren't Blaise's, but of an inquisitive little girl's. She curiously looked at Hermione, only moving to eat her ice cream but as she did so, never took her eyes off her.

Hermione tried to smile and give a little wave.

"I don't need a reason to be he-"

"Lady why are you so close to that mister?" Draco was interrupted by said little girl. He froze and decided it was best to play ''She ain't talking to the girl behind me who is clutching onto me for dear life''.

"Here," he continued. "I'm free to do as I please."

Too late. Blaise had an eyebrow raised and was already trying to get a peek at the girl behind him. "Draco, why is someone hiding behind you?" he questioned.

Draco took a lick of his ice cream, trying to act casual. "Behind me? What? There's no one behind me."

"Yes. Yes there is."

"You're being ridiculous, I think I'd know if someone was hiding behind me, don't you think?"

"Apparently, _you_ don't think." Blaise said, leaving behind the girl he was with to try and see who was behind Draco. Right as he was about to be behind Draco, Draco turned to keep whomever was behind him out of Blaise's sight.

"What? Don't want me to see your girlfriend?"

"She is _not _my girlfriend," Draco scoffed.

"So you acknowledge someone's hiding behind you? Is it an ex of mine? Is that why you don't want me to see? Is that Elizabeth?!" he growled.

"Are you kidding, I don't want that tramp."

Blaise made an attempt to punch Draco but was easily blocked by Draco's hand, unfortunately he did so with so much force that Hermione, who was so keenly attached to that arm, stumbled out from behind him.

"The mudblood!"

Hermione stiffened. Stupid Malfoy trying to get her some fresh air, now she was as good as dead. Maybe even Malfoy as well once his undeniably stupid Death Eater's realize he was trying to keep her away from them, it might take them months to put two and two together though. The thought of having Malfoy dead strangely gave her some sick pleasure, not a lot seeing as he tried to save her and they weren't exactly down each others throats as they had been back at Hogwarts so there wasn't as much hate but none the less, there was sick pleasure.

"You're lucky there's too many witnesses around or else I would kill your arse right here, right now for trying to punch me. _Rank_, may I remind you, and right now, I'm on top and you're _not_!" Draco admonished.

"Well may _I_ remind _you_, just exactly who you are." Blaise turned to the girl he was with, "Gabrielle, could you give us a moment, I'll meet you at the restaurant, order anything you want." she gave him a small smile and nodded, leaving them behind to talk.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are--" he looked around and grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him away from the children until Draco snatched his arm back. "You are Lord, head Death Eater. May I remind you what that means? It means you abolish people like Granger, bloody hell, especially Granger. The Death Eater's are going mad trying to find her and here you are, with her and I would like to very much know why."

"Why is none of your business."

"It is exactly my business. I get that you're not up for this, and guess what, neither am I but this is the path that we're in, this is what we _have_ to do. We're either with them, or against them and it's a hell of a lot easier to be with them." he spoke, referring to the Death Eaters. "We're not the people they think we are but we're the ones who can start the change, and it surely doesn't start with you in cahoots with Granger."

"I'm not in cahoots with her!"

"They'll have a field day if they find out you're with their current number one enemy."

"I'm not with her! I'm just trying to--"

Blaise raised an eyebrow, " What? Save her? Help her? Help her, help you?"

"You know as much as I do that without her we don't have much of a chance at convincing people who we are and who they think we are. We would have no chance at getting past people's ideals on us. If the most noble little miss smartest-witch-of-our-time says we're good, why not believe?"

"Not everyone would be willing to believe her," he shook his head in frustration "You know what Draco, you do what you have to do and whatever that is, you better do it and you better do it fast and Merlin dammit, would you do it while being low key?!" Blaise yelled as he walked away.

"So you're not going to tell?" Draco yelled at his retreating back.

Blaise turned, "I want out as much as you do."


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, understood?**_

**A/N: So here's the next chapter after the very long wait -cringe- sorry about that, busy life!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

She couldn't sleep.

It was one of those nights where sleep wouldn't overtake her and she was left to stare at the ceiling counting sheep. "When does counting sheep ever work?" Hermione muttered to herself as she turned onto her side.

She began to think of the conversation Blaise and Draco had shared that night. Hermione had only heard a few words here and there, just a few mutterings the wind had carried like 'Who you are', 'Help her help you' and most importantly, 'Not the people they think we are'. This was the proof she needed in order to fully believe and trust Malfoy, but alas, she was stubborn. Because Malfoy has kept her away from the Death Eaters and Blaise had said that they were not like the rest of those barbarians didn't mean she was ready to throw the past into the trash. For now, she would play along.

Nothing had truly changed. Everything that was there, had already been there. It's not that she didn't believe that they weren't the same, it's about what it changes; Nothing. So what if they were different, what the bloody hell was she supposed to do about it?

Right when all the thinking had gotten her tired and Hermione was finally asleep, it wasn't long before she woke up again. "One hour, just one bloody hour of sleep, _if_ I'm THAT lucky!" but of course she didn't actually yell this out loud, simply hoarse venting. "Screw this!" it was probably around five in the morning and sleep was surely not coming. Quietly she opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway and made her way downstairs into the kitchen.

Making herself some hot cocoa she sat on one of the stools in the island of the kitchen that allowed her to have a clear view of outside from the bay window. Due to some mindless goons, she was there.

The Death Eaters wanted her gone, for no legitimate reason. What was their given reason? Plainly because she didn't come from magic. She came from muggles. This reason alone, was reason enough for them. To them she was steeling their magic, but she wasn't. She simply had found her own. But to them, that was not a valid reason. It was not good enough to save her skin. And she was in need of help, though she hadn't known it.

Evil had found the good side and had become her helper.

Funny how stuff like that happens. I mean, you hate someone with all that you've got and they're the one's who save you. In Hermione's case, try to, because after all, she wasn't in the clear yet. Any moment, things could go wrong and 'trying to save you' could turn into a pitiful attempt.

There was no way Malfoy could pull this off on his own. Hermione was sure he had no sound plans. As she sat and pondered, was this about saving her or about saving all those who didn't come from wizarding parents? Malfoy wanted out, sure. But did that mean that he was willing to go an extra mile and not just detain her from Death Eaters but keep everyone from their harms way? Clearly he can't take all the non-purebloods and put them in his household under some sort of Malfoy protection program. This was Malfoy after all and it would not be surprising if he was only helping her for help in return. It was the Malfoy way, care when there's something you can get in return.

"Ugh," Hermione sighed and put her empty mug in the sink.

Trudging into the living room and rubbing her eyes, Hermione noticed a black little pot above the fireplace. She froze. Then smiled slightly as she made her way over to it. Crossing her fingers she removed the lid. Half full.

"Perfect." Looking at how the sun was streaming in from the windows she decided it was almost seven. It was now or never. Taking a handful from the pot she took in a deep breath, threw the powdery substance into the fireplace and gave location. Cautiously she poked her head through the flames. Keeping her eyes tightly closed she was afraid to see something of horror, hurt for her dear friend due to the Death Eater's monstrous ways. Afraid it wasn't the place she knew. Afraid it had changed. But she was a Gryffindor. Bravery was in her blood. She opened her eyes, whatever she saw, she was ready for.

A pair of sneakers were separated half way across the room, a copy of The Daily Prophet threatened to fall off the coffee table, beside it empty wrappers of candies were strewn, a sweater lay lazily on the floor along with a forgotten sock. The living room was perfectly imperfect, just like...

"Ron!" Hermione called. "Ronald!" Merlin she hoped he would come soon, sitting on your knees while poking your head into a fireplace was not one the most comfortable of positions.

She heard a door lazily open. "'Mione?"

"Living room!" she called out.

A groggy messy haired Ron walked into the room. His eyes were half shut but upon seeing her face in his fireplace his eyes opened wide. "Bloody Merlin where have you been? I was worried sick! Leaving like that, honestly? Honestly? Am I not important enough to get a quick owl knowing that you're alright? I thought I was your best friend but sorry apparently I'm just an unimportant nobody!" Ron rambled angrily.

"Ronald shut up and listen for a bloody minute, I couldn't. I'm not even supposed to be doing this right now." the last part came out in a whisper. Gods she really hoped she couldn't be heard back at Malfoy's where the rest of her body quickly grew numb. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine. The Death Eater's are after me and I needed a place to hide until it blows over or this whole thing is figured out."

"And what, you don't think I'm capable of protecting you?" he screamed.

"Ron," she sighed "It's not that I-"

"GRANGER!" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Malfoy sure did have a loud voice.

"What was that?" Ron asked as his eyes turned into slits of suspicion.

"What was what?"

"I SWEAR TO BLOODY MERLIN!"

"That. Wait, was that... _Malfoy?_"

"What no, don't be absurd." Hermione fake laughed and felt her leg being pulled and she pulled back.

"GET BACK IN HERE!" Malfoy yelled as he continued to tug.

"That is him! Hermione what-" worry showed in his face for her. He didn't know what Malfoy was capable of doing or what he would do or what the dickens he was doing there, all that he knew was that this was not right.

"Everything's fine, no need to worry, honestly, don't worry." were her last words as she was finally pulled through.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" was the last thing Hermione heard Ron say before she was pulled back against a hard body. Hermione looked up as Malfoy grabbed her by the shoulders "Hi." she said sheepishly.

"What do you think you were bloody doing?"

"What?" she played innocent.

"What were you doing?" he asked again.

"When?"

"Right now!"

"Huh?"

Malfoy closed his eyes and heavily breathed in, lips pursed tight he ran his hands through his hair in attempt to not strangle the girl before him. "Granger," he growled.

"So how did you sleep? Well I hope," Hermione smiled.

"Well lets see, I got woken up due to the alarms I put in case you ever wanted to floo out so I dunno, you tell me."

"Pity. Well, goodnight." Hermione made an attempt to get off the floor but was forcefully pulled back down.

"You still haven't answered my question Granger, what were you doing?" Malfoy spoke, faces dangerously close. Hermione had never been so close to him before. She could see every speckle of gray that sprinkled his eyes, the stubble on his face that waited to be shaved, the messy hair that none the less looked perfect, the soft pink pale lips. She blinked and came out of her trance.

"What do you _think_ I was doing?" she said stubbornly.

"I ask the questions around here."

"Oh really, who died and made you king?" she scoffed.

"Voldemort." he smirked.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Obviously." he scoffed. "Tell me, _now_."

"Can't a girl try to talk to a friend without being bombarded! Bloody Merlin Malfoy, you're acting like I don't get it." she stood up.

Draco got up along with her, "You _don't_ get it."

"Don't leave because Death Eaters are after me. What's not to get?"

"Talking to anyone in the situation you are in, is detrimental. If anyone knows you're here, you might as well be good as dead."

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Well Ron wouldn't of known I was with you if you hadn't opened up your big mouth and yelled."

Draco sighed exasperatedly and ran his hands over his face. "Great the Weasel knows," Hermione didn't know if this was a question or a statement. Dropping his hands from his face he glared at her and growled, "Fix it."

"What do you expect me to do?" she yelled incredulously and began to speak with sarcasm, "'No Ron, that wasn't Malfoy, that was just someone who sounds like him', yeah that will work."

"He's dense, try it."

After a back and forth argument Hermione begrudgingly popped her head back in the fireplace in order to ''fix things'', in the end, Ron was still clueless and in the belief that she had kicked Malfoy's arse, not literally of course, and that she was okay mean while Malfoy was... well, Malfoy.

"There, I_ fixed it_." Hermione said, getting up off the floor and dusting off her knees.

"You wouldn't have to fix it if you hadn't-"

_DING DONG!_

"What now!" Malfoy yelled. "Granger go upst-" but was interrupted by the voice at the door.

"It's Blaise, open up!"

"What the bloody hell does he want?" Malfoy mumbled under his breath as he made quick strides towards the door.

Draco threw open the door, "What!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. Here I brought food," Blaise said shoving a box into Draco's arms and walking past him. "Ah, Granger, good morning." he nodded when he walked into the living room and saw her.

"Morning." she said, unsure whether to be mean or nice to the man before her.

"What do you want Blaise?" Draco said following Blaise into the room.

"You need my help old pal."

"I don't need your blasted help." he scolded and shoved the box back at Blaise.

"Come off it, you have no idea what you're doing."

"I do too!"

"Oh yeah? What's your big plan then?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"I... I don't need to tell you-"

"That you have nothing? I know. You're in deep shit, hey, we all are, it's okay, lets talk about it," Blaise said as gently as he put his hand on Draco's shoulder and spoke to him as he would to someone fragile.

Draco scowled and shrugged Blaise's hand off. "I don't need to talk anyone, especially you, about anything."

"Fine, I guess it will be just me and Granger talking. Come on Hermione, I brought breakfast." he said addressing her and then motioning for her to follow him into the kitchen.

Hermione looked back at Malfoy and shrugged but followed anyways.

Draco sighed heavily and let his shoulders slump. He looked at the ground and then back up to the door that led to the kitchen. Yeah, so maybe he didn't have any plans at the moment but surely one would of hit him sooner or later. He was the type of person who liked to be in control of situations and make all the plans and usually those plans involved help from no one but, perhaps, this was bigger than him and a little help... wasn't so bad.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, we all get it by now.**_

_**A/N: Consider yourself warned that "**_**T****hePlan_" is well... a plan. I'm not too pleased with what I came up with but out of all my ideas... this was the best one... just go along with it -_-_**

_**I hadn't updated in so long because I had to write the next few chapters in case the plotline changed because this chapter is what the rest is based out of and well... I didn't really find much time but alas, **_**I will be updating frequently this Summer until this fic is finished :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Sometimes in life there are situations that can be so complex that no solution seems appropriate. You have endless ideas, some ridiculous, some far too simple and all the while you're looking for that big it, waiting for some grand idea to slap you in the face.

Like now for instance, Blaise, Hermione and Draco were gathered around a table during breakfast in search for that grand idea. You see, this wasn't just about keeping Hermione Granger from death by the hands of, well, Death Eaters, it was about-

"Us getting out of this Death Eater business." Blaise said as he shoved a donut into his mouth.

"Oh so this isn't about me, it's about _you_." she glared, not liking where this was going.

Blaise swallowed, "Well of course its about you darling," Draco glared at Blaise for calling Granger _darling_, he couldn't explain why he had done so but quickly took the look off his face. "It's just that this gives us a chance at finally getting out of the 'family business'. I was young and stupid. I wanted power, I wanted to _feel_ powerful. I have gone through a lot of personal growth between the time I joined and now."

Draco scoffed, "That was 5 years ago, Blaise, how much '_personal growth'_ could you have possibly gone through. You're still the same idiot to me."

Blaise gave Draco a nasty look but ignored his comments. "Point _is_ I'm sick of it and I'm done."

"So be done and walk away." Hermione shrugged.

"If life was only that simple princess. You don't just stop being a Death Eater, you wake up and announce that you are done and you die. Whether it's commanded or not. It's the unwritten rule. You _don't_ stop. You're in until the day you die, that's the only way out."

Draco spoke, "Question is, how do we stop without getting killed?"

"You stop them." Hermione answered, like it was obvious.

"Yeah, but how do we do that?" Hermione shrugged and they sat in silence.

"'Help her, help you.'" Blaise muttered the words he had said just the day before and looked up.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Help Hermione to help you, to help _us_... I might have an idea," Blaise continued "Draco, you help Hermione, or so you have, by keeping her away from the Death Eaters, and now, it's Hermione turn to help you in order to help us."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Keep her from them is all I've done, they're still after her."

"Yeah. But what if that's enough?"

"What are you going on about?"

"You've helped her and now she can help you and in turn get rid of the Death Eaters."

"She's not Scarhead."

"I'm right here!" Hermione yelled, feeling ignored and put aside.

"She can't battle it out with hundreds of Death Eaters." Draco continued.

"Well she's the only one who could kill them all and get away with it without getting the Kiss. Regardless of how thing's have ended, she's still everyone's little hero."

"That doesn't give her a license to kill dumbass."

"If you're going to pretend I'm not here then I'm leaving," Hermione took her plate of breakfast and began to get up.

"Sit!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Well since you both asked so _nicely_." she said sarcastically and sat back down with a humph.

"What if..." Blaise sat forward in his chair "What if, Hermione," he looked at her "You were to go into the Ministry and make a secret deal."

Draco shook his head in irritation, "You're a fucking idiot."

"Just hear me out, Hermione goes and makes a deal that will permit her to freely kill off Death Eaters, with our help, only it has to remain in secret in order to not have it blow up in our faces and have to deal with a revolt of Death Eaters when they find out their own master is out for their blood."

"I'm not a killer!" "She's not a killer!" Draco and Hermione yelled out at the same time.

"I _know_ that, but," he looked at Draco, "We are."

"Kill off _my_ own people?"

"You don't even like them."

"Yeah? So? And anyway the Ministry would never allow that, they'd prefer we'd catch them all and send them off to Azkaban. Stupid morals and what not."

"What about if we change them?" Hermione piped quietly.

"How so?" Blaise asked intrigued.

"Say we were to give them a potion and alter them, who they are and their thoughts-"

"Might as well put them under the Imperious Curse."

Hermione ignored Malfoy's comment and continued, "Have them do good, be good, instead of bad."

"And how the hell do we do that?"

"Easy, obliviate them."

"_All_ of them?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

Hermione nodded, "All. The ministry does it all the time on muggles, mass memory charms. We could either do this ourselves or get the Ministry involved and have them do it. The Death Eater's thoughts and memories could be altered completely, they could have different lives, be different people."

"Have you ever actually done this?" Blaise asked.

Hermione made a sheepish look, "Yes, but that's beside the point." she quickly changed the subject preferring to not speak about what she had to do in order to keep her parents safe. "The point is that it could work."

"So we change a bunch of Death Eaters to be...?"

"Anything but deadly." Hermione grinned. "They'll each have whole new lives of good. I mean, imagine if all those Death Eaters instead of destroying and hurting, built and helped. Do you have any idea how good this world could be?"

"So we change them, big woop, what happens then?" Draco asked without any mirth. "Blaise and I are still going to be the bad guys."

"That's why we get the ministry involved, to clear both your names."

"Won't work." Blaise shook his head "Obviously this would make headline news, their families and so on will question what's up with the sudden change and then they come after us. What if someone tells them they've practically been brainwashed, what then?"

"We change their families as well. We could warn them about people who will say crazy things about Death Eaters and their involvement and have those new non-Death Eaters report anyone who tells them that and fix it."

"By we you mean who exactly?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. He did _not_ want to go through all this. All he wanted was out, not to be proactive and go after people and the like.

"The Ministry."

"_You_ go to the Ministry then, and explain. One look at Draco and myself and off to Azkaban we go."

"But then we can't convince them we're good and they'll have to take her word for it." Draco stated.

"She's Hermione flippin' Granger, her word is gold." Blaise winked at her.

Hermione chose to ignore the wink, she found it a bit creepy but took a page out of Malfoy's book and hid her true emotions. "They'll have to come here then." Draco stared at her with a look of uncertainty. "I'll go and have them come here with me and we can make our case."

"This is going to be bad." Blaise cringed.

"Really bad." Draco added with an equal look of disdain.

"Oh lighten up you too, my word is _gold_ after all." Hermione smiled smugly.

This could work. It _had_ to work. She _needed_ this to work. There was no Plan B and if this didn't work she had no idea what Plan B would be... well, except her death but then the world would just continue with Death Eaters and two guys who didn't particularly want to be part of the team.

It could work. It _will_ work. _Yeah Hermione, just keep telling yourself that._

* * *

_**A/N: Again, I think the plan is complete "rubbish" but I had few good ideas that I thought would work out well and well, **_**keep your nasty comments to yourself ****_*sticks out tongue* but if there's anyone that thought the idea was any good... let me know ;)_**

_**P.S. If you have questions about how this plan will work let me know so I can better organize the later chapters so I can answer whatever it is your question is. It'll really help me fool proof it so PLEASE!**_

**P.P.S.I have a new Dramione story_._** **It was inspired by this chapter. It's called Obliviator and you can find it on my profile so take a look... please? I'll give you a cookieeee *big smile* Ah, bribery :)**

**Last thing: A****nybody else excited Emma Watson admitted she had a crush on Tom Felton?**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. If you don't get that by now... no comment.**_

_**A/N: I really did not know where to go with this chapter but I re-read the story (along with minor edits) and am figuring out what things need to happen. **_

_**Re-reading was what I needed in order to re-connect with the story because that was part of the update delay but I am determined not to let huge gaps pass in order to finish the story.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"How crazy are we?" Draco asked. Blaise had left a good thirty minutes ago and now Draco and Hermione sat in the kitchen for no reason in particular. Within those thirty minutes, Draco changed his seat to the one beside Hermione. "_That's _the best we can come up with? Aren't we supposed to be... you know, _smarter_ than that?"

"We're in a bind, it doesn't matter really now does it? The important thing is that it works." Hermione replied, hand resting on her chin, elbow on the table.

"You think it will work?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you?"

"Well let's see, Blaise came up with it so in a nutshell, no."

Hermione smiled a little, "Give him some credit," she shrugged. "It could work."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Well then it was nice knowing you... sort of." she grinned.

"Feeling's mutual." Draco retorted with a playful smirk on his face.

Silence engulfed them. Draco kept thinking of something. He didn't know if he should say what was truly on his mind. The way that Blaise kept looking at her. It was silly. What was the purpose of bringing it up anyway? But he couldn't help himself.

"What was up with Blaise anyway?" he chuckled, faking his laughter the best way he could. He wasn't sure why he was bringing it up. Jealousy? Surely not. Malfoy's didn't get jealous. They had no reason to feel such an inferior feeling.

"What do you mean?"

"The way he kept looking at you and making comments towards you." he shook his head in amusement and grabbed his cup of coffee.

"Well, what about it." unbeknownst to Draco, this conversation was tugging at her strings and as she said this, she said it with a hint of an edge.

"It's like," he laughed "Like he liked you." he chuckled, "Isn't that funny?"

Hermione stared at him blankly, "Actually I don't find it funny at all. What? Am I impossible to like?" she spoke, words sharp.

Draco lost all merriment, this was NOT how it was supposed to go. He was expecting a denial or her to laugh because the thought of him and her was absolutely ludicrous. "What? No, wait, that's not what I meant."

"Then please, do explain."

"Well," he began "It's not like you would ever like him or anything."

"How would you know?"

Draco's face fell a bit but quickly regained his usual unreadable look. "Oh... so... so you like him?" he asked casually.

"What?" she grinned, "You jealous Malfoy?"

"Ha, now that's rich. Me? Jealous? Whatever for? I'm a Malfoy." he said proudly.

"It's not like you like me or anything."

"Surely not."

"Even though you tried and are trying to save my life?" Hermione questioned.

"So I'm trying to save your arse, big deal, doesn't mean I like you. Maybe I'm just doing it for selfish purposes."

"What if you're not?"

"Well what if I am?"

"What if it's both?"

"What if it's not?"

"What?"

"What? Granger, honestly, we're running around in circles."

"If you didn't like me, you wouldn't have done it."

"Even if I like you, doesn't mean I like you, _like you_."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like me?"

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, taken aback by her bluntness.

"Do you like me?"

"Were we not just through this, I like you."

Hermione could have answered with something, anything that didn't cross the line onto uncomfortable but decided to go a different route. A more childish one at that. She beamed at him playfully. "Like me _like_ me?" Hermione was having immense fun putting Malfoy on the spot. Part of her was in it just to tease yet, the other part... well, part of her was curious. She was sure he would say otherwise and didn't think of the consequences if he said otherwise.

There was a pause. Draco did not know how to respond. He looked at her, eyes sparkling with pleasure. There were so many answers, but she was looking for just one. The truth. "I'm curious about you." he spoke, a tad lofty.

"What?"

"I care enough to save you because I'm curious about you."

Hermione gave him a questioning look, what was he trying to get at? "Do go on."

"You deserve that much from me after all the things I've put you through. You're not as bad as I thought you were. You're annoying, that's a given but," he grinned and then turned serious "Whatever you do, you're passionate about it. You don't just back down and... and I like that about you." he shrugged. "You're not quite what I expected you to be."

"What am I then?"

"... More." Hermione smiled slightly. "What about me?" he asked.

She lifted her head quickly, completely taken off guard. "What?"

"What about me? Why haven't you cursed me out into oblivion?"

Hermione shrugged, "Sheer boredom and you're my source of entertainment." she grinned. "You're different. Everyone needs second chances and, well, here's yours. I suppose, like you, I'm curious. Who you really are versus who you pretend to be. You're quite fascinating."

Draco smiled, "You _like_ me." it was his turn to tease.

"I said you were fascinating, that is _not_ an I like you."

"Oh but you're thinking it, you're totally undressing me with your eyes." Draco winked at her.

"Am not!"

"_Hermione_, stop fighting what you feel." he said, leaning over, he put his hand on top of hers and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"Malfoy!-" she tried to take her hand back but he simply gripped it tighter and gave it a gentle kiss.

Goosebumps sprinkled her body and she tried to stop the shiver that tried to pass through her spine. She stared at him, a little dazed as he continued to kiss her wrist. "No witty remark?" he asked as his hand entwined hers.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words formed. She had no words, she didn't know what to think. Her mind was literally blank.

"Good." he said and leaned in and parted her lips with his own.

If she didn't know what to think before, then she really didn't know what to think now. She was surprised, to say the least, and the only thing that ran through her head was ''He's kissing me, he's bloody kissing me!'' and didn't know if it was a good thing or not. None the less, she gave in. And as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, couldn't say it was something she regretted.

* * *

**A/N: AHHH! They kissed! Finally, I know, I know. I hope it didn't feel rushed (it's been 27 chapters what are you on about?) or didn't feel right I felt like enough was enough, they needed a moment!**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not J.K. Rowling... don't rub it in.**_

_**A/N: This was a hard chapter to write, it's a long one and includes a lot of stuff so hopefully it doesn't feel rushed...**_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

He deepened the kiss and she gently bit his bottom lip. Enjoying herself more than she thought she would.

He broke away panting and threw everything that was on the table to the floor picked her up and sat her on the table and continued to kiss her. "Granger" he moaned. "Granger...!"

"GRANGER!"

"What?" she snapped out of her daydream. _Holy bloody hell I was not just day dreaming about Malfoy!_ Alright, so the last bit didn't really happen but they had indeed-

"Sorry about the... um... the, you know." he nodded. "Got carried away I gue-"

"Don't mention it." She cleared her throat and tried to suggest it was nothing as she waived her hand around in the air. "Not a big deal." he raised an eyebrow. "Well I... I uh, need to, um, send an owl. To the Ministry, the sooner the better." she gave a fake small laugh and excused herself but not before stumbling on her way out.

_Holy hell! Holy hell! Holy hell! Draco Malfoy just kissed me, Draco Malfoy just kissed ME! And bloody hell I liked it! This is wrong, so wrong, so so wrong!_ Hermione's mind was spastic. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

She had no idea how she had managed to write a detailed letter to the Ministry and send it off when all her thoughts contained the words ''Holy hell!'' and ''Draco Malfoy kissed me!''.

"What's wrong with me, urghhh!" that afternoon in her room she buried her head in her pillows, kicking her legs on the bed in frustration. She couldn't get her mind off one certain blonde. "Stupid! Stupid Stupid! Urghhh!" so preoccupied with her cries of frustration, she didn't hear the knock at the door.

Draco knocked harder on the door, all he could hear were muffled cries from inside. "Granger, you okay?" he yelled. He opened the door, "Granger?"

"What, huh?" she yelled, embarrassed to have Malfoy walk into the room in the middle of her pillow on face tirade.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just... meditating." it was the only sensible thing that she could think of, even though it was far fetched. She couldn't possibly tell him what she was really thinking. Meditating was a muggle thing, surely he wouldn't know how it was truly done.

He gave her a weird look, "With a pillow on your face? I wasn't aware that was how it was done."

"People have... different methods." she sniffled and nodded. "It's a muggle thing." Hermione shrugged, surely that would be enough of an excuse.

"Um... alright. Well, a letter came back from the Ministry." he said, holding it out to her.

"So soon?" she asked, grabbing and opening it.

"Of course, it's _you_. People love 'Granger, the war hero'." he emphasized. "What does it say?"

Hermione looked up, eyes wide. "They'll be here... tonight."

Draco snatched the letter. "Not possible." but as he read, it was. "Oh sure, someone shows up dead on your front door and they're too busy, tell them you want to discuss a deal and they are plenty free." he scowled. "I'll go owl Blaise." he threw the letter on the bed and left.

This was going to be one long night.

**l•l•l•l**

They awkwardly sat in the living room; Three Ministry officials, Draco, Hermione and Blaise. Blaise kept looking around nervously and Draco kept fidgeting with his cuffs. They had dressed in what they liked to call ''Don't lock me up I'm innocent!'' clothes.

"Um, I'll go get everyone some tea." Hermione said getting up, trying to escape the tension that filled the room.

"I'll help you." Draco said, getting up quickly.

All color left from Blaise's face. "What? Don't-" Blaise whispered in protest but they ignored him.

"The most stupidest idea ever." Draco spoke as they entered the kitchen "Bad idea to have it here." he cursed himself. "It's like inviting Voldemort over for cookies, you're just asking for trouble. I should have thought about it more, it was completely stupid having them come to _my home_." he said as Hermione grabbed some cups and placed them on a tray.

"Would you relax. Everything's going well." Hermione responded as she began to prepare the tea.

"What are you going on about? They just _got_ here."

"Don't you think that if they wanted to lock you up they would have done so already?"

"That's probably what they're doing to Blaise as we speak!"

Hermione waited for the water to heat. "Oh stop being so dramatic." she put a hand on her waist.

He calmed, an unreadable expression on his face. "You'll..." he hesitated. Not wanting to ask but needing to ask it none the less. He needed her reassurance. That somehow, someway everything would be okay. That she would return the favor if this all went south. "You'll help me, won't you?" he silently pleaded.

"What?" Hermione didn't understand the question, help him from what? Was she not already helping him?

"If... if they do, you know... put me in Azkaban." he said sternly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "_Draco._" her tone gave her thoughts away; he was was being ridiculous.

"Promise me."

"They are _not_-"

"Promise me!" he whispered harshly.

Hermione stared at him. She had never seen him like this. So helpless. He always knew how things were to end up and how to go about it. Always confident and in control. Whether or not he truly was, that never showed. He never showed anything else but confidence. But this time, things were not in his favor and he knew that. His reaction to it was, almost childlike. It was rather cute.

"I promise." she nodded.

He nodded back. Feeling out of place. He had never asked anyone for anything, not a promise, not a favor. He didn't believe in it. People usually didn't keep their promises so he didn't bother. Yet, he believed in her words. She would keep them. He knew she would because that was the type of person she was.

"Now," she said putting the kettle on the tray after pouring the tea into the cups. "Let's get this over with. Get the door will you?" she asked, carrying the tray and he did as she asked.

Blaise sighed with relief as he saw Draco and Hermione return. It was extremely awkward sitting with a bunch of Ministry officials when he was in their eyes, a criminal. Which in fact, was true. Sitting, or even being anywhere near them was the very thing he's spent most of the past few years running away from.

Hermione served everyone and sat, cup in hand. "So, Miss Granger," head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Connor Desmond began. Let's get to the point, _why_ are we here?"

"It's simple really. We give you all the Death Eaters, and you let Draco and Blaise walk." she bargained.

"Oh so simple," Desmond taunted looking at his two other team members, Keith Bramsey and Paget Dorris. "Miss Granger, are you unaware of the fact that Mr. Malfoy is the new Lord and Mr. Zabini is a full fledged Death Eater who have done nothing but destroy and torture countless innocents? Yet you wish them to walk away, unscathed so to speak?"

Hermione nodded. "I am fully aware."

"On my behalf," Draco began. "I would like you to note that under my ruling I have not ordered the Death Eaters to do any damage on the wizarding world or otherwise. If they have done so, they have done so on their own accord."

"Dully noted." Paget Dorris scowled.

"Mr. Desmond, Draco Malfoy has been nothing but kind towards me under his ruling. Even keeping me out of harms way. I am confident that you will find him a changed man who's trying to right his wrongs in the best possible way he can. All of the Death Eaters, anabsolutely impossible task to accomplish without him."

"Surely you are under Imperius." Keith Bramsey spoke up.

"Sir, I assure you, I am not."

Draco began, "I have no need, or desire, to put Hermione under the Imperius curse. The Death Eaters are determined to kill her, I had nothing to do with this-"

"I second that." Blaise added.

"And I have been making sure she stays alive and well." Hermione nodded.

"How so?" Paget spoke, completely uninterested in what they had to say. She didn't believe a single word coming from Draco Malfoy's mouth.

"I have opened up my home to her and have given her nothing but the utmost respect. No torture, no name calling. I do not want to be a Death Eater anymore, and neither does Blaise. We want to help you in whatever way possible and we have devised a plan that we believe will work. It will take your complete cooperation and support."

Keith stiffled a snort "And would be?"

"Obliviate them." Blaise spoke.

Desmond choked on his tea. "_All_ of them?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded "All."

"And what bloody good will that do?" he replied, trying to regain his composure. It was a ludicrous idea.

"Instead of locking them all up in Azkaban, it's a much better use if you obliviate them. Erase, re-arrange and create new memories of good. Sort of like re-establishing them into society."

"And their families?"

"Same."

"This... this is absolutely absurd."

"Do you have any idea how long that would take?" Paget scoffed.

"It would take months!" Keith replied. "There's hundreds upon thousands of them!"

Draco spoke up, "Not as many as when Voldemort returned. Death Eaters reached an all time high and well, I've seen the number decline. Voldemort was merciless with them and many died in battle, others fled after he passed and well, a good percentage are in Azkaban. What is left is a lot but, not as many as you would think."

"Lets say I agreed," Desmond rolled his eyes, "How do you think you would keep a bunch of Death Eaters in the dark for so long?"

"This is _wizarding _world. We have_ potions_ for that sort of stuff. Keep them all 'asleep' until its their turn." Blaise responded.

If there was anything the Ministry liked it was looking good and putting on a good ''Job-well-done'' show for everyone. "Think about it, you can have them be your little Ministry zombies, have them work for you. Do all the dirty work." Draco spoke. "You take all the credit."

"It's a better use of taxes." Blaise nodded, with a hint of humor.

"And you are willing to co-operate? Hand over _every_ Death Eater?" Desmond asked, eating into Draco's words of taking full credit. The whole wizard world thanking him for a job well done. How could he possibly turn the chance down?

"Consider it done." Draco spoke.

"No funny business? How sure are you about this Ms. Granger? Do you have full faith in Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini?" He still didn't trust them, but he was no fool. If they were really up to something he would have it noted in no time. Especially after he would send the request to have them closely watched.

"No funny business. I trust Draco and Blaise completely. I've been alone with both Draco and Blaise and if they wanted to do any harm to me, they would have already done so. They have had the opportunity and didn't take advantage of it. I feel completely safe around them. You can trust them."

Desmond and his team stood up. "We will see to this and work out the finer details. We will owl you in the next few days with our reply." and with those words, they left. Needless to say, everything turned out the way it was supposed to.

The ministry worked closely with Draco and Blaise and within a month and a half of planning it was Draco's turn to follow through and put on the big show that would change his life and the course it would take.

It was the night.

He was still pretty scared shitless that someone was going to realize what he and Blaise were up to. Not that he let it show, of course not. He played his part of dutiful lord as he was supposed to. He couldn't afford to have this blow up in his face.

He thought of Hermione and resisted the urge to smile, letting it turn into a weird scowl. She was home. It was a funny thing to say. Home. Hermione Granger was home. _His_ home. Love, well, it had blossomed. He couldn't blame her, he _was_ Draco Malfoy after all and she couldn't really leave his home, for safety reasons of course. At least, that was what he would say.

This part of the plan did not involve her, no matter how much she begged and pleaded he refused to have her be a part of this. Once a hero, always a hero; which simply irritated him. He didn't want her to end up in any type of trouble tonight.

Draco knew by now that Hermione was probably livid. He closed the floo connection, there was no apparition point and he made sure that she could not go out of any door or window. He knew better than to let her try and play damsel in distress as he played the hero. It would have only lasted so long before she would have shown up.

All the Death Eaters were here, with their family's. As he watched the little one's play and the older ones try and play nice for the young ones he couldn't help but stop and think about what was about to happen to these little ankle-biters. They were just innocent children who shouldn't be obliviated. But it was for the best, right? If they didn't go through the process as well, they would instantly know something was up with their parents who decided to do a full 360. They were young, not stupid. And he did not want to have another generation grow up the way he did, in hate.

It was for the best. It had to be. It was.

Soon they would move into the dining hall for a feast. Little did they know, no such thing was to come. Just spiked pumpkin juice.

They began to move into the dining hall. If even _one_ seat was empty, everything could be ruined. But they were Death Eaters, and their master called, there was no excuse, least to say, every seat had an occupent.

His seat was of course, at the front of the hall. A table all for himself. All adorned in the belief that like Hogwarts, a quick word would relinquish the food from wherever it was being held.

He walked to the front of the table and stared at everyone expectantly. The room silenced, he smirked. For once, they got the point.

"Glad to see everyone could make it," he snickered silently. Yeah, as if they had a choice. "I invited you all here to strengthen our bond. We are one. We are a family and I thank you all for your loyalty. I know some of you doubt me, let's hope I prove you wrong." he picked up his glass from the table. "Enough chatter, talk is cheap and I'm sure everyone's dieing to get started." he looked at Blaise who was trying to contain his laughter. "But first, a toast." glasses brimming with pumpkin juice appeared in front of everyone.

"Everyone, raise your glass to a toast. To being a Death Eater, and the many years of fear and destruction to come until the world knows, who really is superior. Cheers!" he and Blaise pressed the cups to their lips but refused to drink.

It was now only a matter of time...

One by one. They dropped like flies.

* * *

**A/N: Crap speech, I know. What can I say, Draco was nervous *shrug***

**I'm sure there's grammatical errors on here so please let me know what you find so I can fix it. **

**No this is not the last chapter. Gotta get some Dramione romance in here at some point don't I?**


	30. Chapter Thirty

_**Disclaimer: I still have not turned into J.K. Rowling, what a pity -_-**_

**Chapter Thirty**

Draco opened the door and almost immediately a pillow was thrown at his head.

"What the-?" he was cut off as he ducked.

"WARDS!" she screamed. Hermione Granger had spent the last few hours pacing back and forth in fury. She was the hero, she was supposed to help save the day but no. Draco Malfoy kept her locked inside his home with no means of escape.

"What did you expect? Can't have you running around trying to save the day."

"Maybe I wanted _air_!" she feigned like she was lacking oxygen over being trapped inside the home.

"Yeah, alright, like I don't know you better than that." he said walking towards Hermione, who stood by the door frame to the living room.

"Oh _you_ know me better than that?" eyebrow raised, she put her hands on her waist.

"Yes, in fact, I do." he said, stepping closer and accepting the challenge he was given.

They were so close. So close it took every ounce of restraint Draco had to not just throw himself at her and snog the hell out of her. He would have done so, had she not been so persistent on speaking.

"Well?" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well what?" surely she had not been reading his mind and was expecting a kiss. No, that would be too easy.

"Well how did it go?"

"Fine." he shrugged. Draco walked into the living room, took his cloak off and threw it on the couch before moving to start a small fire in the fireplace. "They'll be knocked out until they've been given the counter potion after they've been obliviated. It will take them a couple of minutes to wake due to being kept asleep for so long but that's fine, gives the ministry enough time to get them settled in their newly un-dark arts homes, believing everything's fine." he sat down on the couch.

"So how long will that take?" Hermione took up residence beside him.

"Supposedly, two months minimum. It's not an easy task. You have to obliviate hundreds of Death Eaters, wipe out a lifetime, give them new memories, give their families memories that match, ran sack their homes to make sure everything matches up. Everyone at the Ministry is working on it in some way or another but I guarantee you, six months."

"_Six?_" that sounded like an awfully long time but she supposed it was about right. It was a lot of work to give a group of Death Eaters and their families new lives.

"It's a lot of work and they're thinking it isn't, but I know better."

"Do they need help? I can help-"

"You are not an obliviator-"

"But I've done it befo-"

"You are not a professional."

"With some training-"

"By then, it would be too late."

"Help ransack the homes?"

"Believe me, you do not want to be anywhere near what they may have. It could give you nightmares for months."

"I can handle whatever they've got-" and with that, she was cut off by Draco's lips.

What could he say? He couldn't take it anymore. She was so persistent and confident and beautiful and smart, yet so incredibly stupid and stubborn. With the Death Eaters gone and no one, but the rest of the public, to judge them they could... well, that wasn't certain. Did they have a future? Even though they'd been getting closer, things were about to change all over again. She could finally leave and then what? Would she even waste her time on him? His days spent with her were, interesting to say the least and even though sometimes she hit a nerve, well, he quite enjoyed it.

With her, you never knew what was next. What was she going to say? What was she going to do? Hermione Granger was beautiful, smart and gosh he couldn't get enough of her, no matter how much he tried not to get tangled up in the beauty that was her.

So he kissed her.

Softly, gently, lovingly. With all of his longing, all of his need. Screw it if she didn't want him back, screw it if she didn't want to kiss him. This moment was all he wanted, even if it was just for the time being. He would resolve any other issues when they got there. For now. He just enjoyed the ride.

"Granger- Hermione." he whispered and corrected himself as he pulled away. He cupped her face.

"What does this mean, for us?" she stared at him and he stared at her. He didn't know. There was so much yet nothing that could happen from this point onward. It was up to them.

"Well... I... suppose this means, you could... go home. If you'd like." he hated to say it. He wanted to lock her up and keep her there forever, but Merlin knows what kind of a nightmare she would be if he kept her there out of her own free will.

"Perhaps, maybe, I should... stay." he couldn't contain his smile. "You know, in case anything goes wrong." she added, trying to act cool. "If that's okay with you of course."

"Hermione Granger, I would love for you to stay." and he captured her lips once more.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love!  
**


	31. Chapter Thirty One

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling has still not called to give me the rights to Harry Potter... I am sad.**_

_**A/N: Alright, enough is enough. This story has taken longer to finish than I ever wanted it to. School has gotten in the way (hence why generally, if you've stuck around long enough, you'll see me update during the Summer) I'm out of school and I am determined to finish this story before I head back. Anyways, onward we go...**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"Is this a Death Eater thing? Because it's really stupid." Hermione commented as she sat on the couch of Draco's home with a bowl of popcorn. She watched the two grown men, Blaise and Draco, play a game of ''Who-can-eat-the-most-chocolate-frogs'', the catch being even if you ate more, if you threw up, you lost.

"You know, normal people don't do this." she added.

Blaise who was currently at 6 frogs, opened his mouth to try and respond but wound up loosing one as it jumped out of his mouth. Unfortunately it jumped into Hermione's popcorn. Making a face, she put the bowl on the side table seeing as the coffee table was filled with chocolate frog packages and two buckets.

Draco, at 8 frogs, just pointed at her and nodded feverishly. The hard part of the game was keeping the frogs in your mouth, the more you had, the easier it was for them to escape.

As their cheeks expanded and wiggled due to the frogs Hermione tried her best to not turn green, "You two are going to make me hurl." she said, holding onto her stomach.

At the mention of hurl, Blaise got a look on his face and threw up all the frogs in a bucket. Soon after Draco spit his frogs into his own bucket. "Fifteen."

Blaise sighed, "Fourteen." he dragged out.

"Yes, double win!" Draco said triumphantly.

"Not fair, Hermione made me sick by saying 'hurl' it doesn't count!" Blaise said, he wasn't a very good looser. Even if Hermione hadn't said 'hurl' he would have problem blamed her by saying that her eating the popcorn had made him sick, or something of the sort.

"If you two don't mind, I have a life to attend to." Hermione said getting off the couch and heading towards the door.

"Not even going to kiss the love of your life goodbye?" Draco called out as she starting walking away to leave.

Hermione stopped and looked around as she turned and faced him, "I don't see him anywhere." she shrugged.

"Ha ha, very funny." Draco was not amused. It had been a month since they started seeing each other and things were moving pretty fast, considering she officially moved in all her things into Draco's home an hour after they starting dating.

"Where you going?" asked Blaise.

"I'm going to visit Ginny."

"Ooo, the Weaselette, is she still single?" Blaise wagged his eyebrows.

Draco hit Blaise on the arm, "She's widowed from her best friend you oaf."

"Yeah, have some sympathy." she glared at Blaise and kissed Draco. She wasn't going to, just for fun, but he was being nice and having at least an ounce of sympathy for her friend... either that or because he knew it would bother her.

"Ugh, get a _room_." Blaise made an 'I'm throwing up' sound.

"There's plenty of rooms in _your_ house, why don't you go in one of those." Draco said breaking his lips from hers and holding Hermione close around the waist.

"You love me here, I'm great company." Blaise defended.

"Hey look Draco, he almost has a bigger ego than you." Hermione laughed.

"You're just full of jokes today aren't you?" he kissed her on the forehead and let her go on her way.

Hermione thought it was best to knock instead of just apparating into the middle of the living room. On her fourth knock, Ginny opened the door.

"Hermione! We've been worried sick, where have you been? Ron has this crazy idea that-"

As if on cue, Ron pulled the door open all the way with a look that could kill on his face, "WHERE IN BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Oh Ronald," Hermione glared and shoved him out of the way so she could go inside.

"Answer me!" he yelled following her inside.

"Is it true? Were you with Malfoy?" Ginny asked, closing the door and following them into the living room.

Hermione sat down on the couch, making herself comfortable because she knew it would be awhile.

"I told you I wanted to know where you were at all times, AND who you were with. Remember, you said fine! You agreed!" Ron ranted, "Malfoy is not someone you should be around. Why the bloody hell was Malfoy with you? I swear Hermione I'm gonna loose it if you don't say you were chocking him to death!" he paced back and forth, "If he was choking _you_ to death, I'm gonna kill him!"

Hermione looked up at Ron and gave him a look, "Ronald, don't you think that if he was choking me to death, I would be dead right now?"

"So you admit it! You _were_ with him, I'm gonna fucking kill him! You better explain yourself young lady," Ron put his hands on his hips, it was scary how much he resembled Molly at this moment.

"Shut up and sit." Ginny said pushing him into the chair behind him and went to sit next to Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath as all eyes were on her, waiting for her story. "Well, you see, I was... I was sorta wanted by the Death Eaters and Malfoy, he... he um, saved me."

Ron scoffed, "As if he didn't order them to himself."

"He says he didn't and I believe him. He kept me at his place, he had plenty of times to kill me and he didn't. He's not that bad, honestly. So, I've been in hide out, that's why I couldn't really talk to anyone or the Death Eaters would know; And well, Draco-"

Ron interrupted, "First name basis are you now?" he sneered.

"She'll never finish if you don't shut up!" Ginny yelled to Ron.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione smiled at her friend and continued. "Draco, and his friend Blaise, didn't want to be Death Eaters so we came up with a plan and got the Ministry on board. Draco led all the Death Eaters into a trap and turned them into the Ministry. All the Death Eaters, besides Draco and Blaise, are getting obliviated as we speak. Families and everything, they're going to be completely new people."

"I thought the Ministry was behind that?" Ginny asked, "It was all over the papers."

"That was part of the plan," Hermione nodded, "Let the ministry take the glory. It's how we got them to accept. What good would it have done to say Draco and Blaise were behind it, no one would believe them and besides, everyone's going to think they're obliviated anyway." Hermione looked at Ron, "See Ron, he's not that bad. He's actually nice when he's not a git."

"What are you trying to say?" his lips were pressed tightly together.

He knew her too well and knew she was trying to get at something. "We're sort of... dating."

"WHAT! That's it," Ron stood up, "Where does this bastard live! I want an address, I'm gonna rip his head off!"

"Always with the dramatics Ronald," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You can't possibly be okay with this!" he yelled at Ginny then turned to Hermione, "He's a liar 'Mione!"

"I'm not sure what to make of it but if she's okay with it and trusts him, I mean, she's not stupid." Ginny shrugged.

Ron grabbed the memo pad Ginny kept on the coffee table and held it in front of Hermione's face. "Address, now." he demanded.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione shoved the pad out of her face, "Besides, it's heavily guarded, you couldn't just show up on the doorstep even if you wanted to."

"'Mione, for the love of Merlin, he's a Death Eater! The golden trio does not date Death Eaters," Ron bellowed, "Do you know how stupid that sounds?" he was aggravated that his best friend wouldn't see reason. All those years of Malfoy making fun of them, and being mean to them, can't just be swept under the rug.

"Ex-Death Eater it sounds," Ginny piped up, "Besides, he's hot."

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Great, my sister and best friend are against me. Am I the only sane one in this bloody room?"

"It sounds like he's changed. You've gotta give him credit for not killing her-"

"Not too late for him to try!" he interrupted his sister. "I bet that's his plan, get her to like him and then," he made a motion on his neck that meant he would kill her. "You," Ron pointed at Hermione "Have lost your mind." he made his way towards the door, "Owl me when you've come to your senses."

As the door shut behind him, Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Is it true?" Ginny asked, "All those Death Eaters I mean, obliviated? That sounds... hard." she laughed lightly.

"I tried to help but Draco was all 'you don't know what you're doing'" Hermione said, relaxing into the couch. "They say it will take two months in the least."

"Malfoy's really changed hasn't he?" Ginny said, grabbing a pillow from behind her and hugging it in front of her chest. Hermione nodded, "Are you in love?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, we only just started dating, how in the world am I supposed to know-"

"That's a yes." Ginny grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "_Anyway_, I see you're not manically scrubbing the floors, is that because you've been entertained, or are you not you know-"

"A freak?" Ginny giggled. "No, I'm better now. I've come to terms," she took a deep breath and sighed, "Cleaning everything wasn't a good way to find closure, it just took my mind off things. I didn't have to sit and think about it if I was busy." she shrugged "I've learned to deal with my problems in a better way. Harry and I loved flying so I'm working with little kids and teaching them how to fly."

Hermione smiled, "That's great Ginny! Harry would be so proud."

"I think he would be. Every time I fly, I feel... close to him somehow. It's a shame we didn't have kids though, every time I see the little kids in the flying class, I just want to take them home with me." Ginny laughed.

"Oh Merlin Gin, you aren't hiding any kids in your closet are you?" Hermione asked, afraid she'd say yes.

"No!" Ginny laughed harder. "So... is Malfoy a good kisser?" she grinned.

**l•l•l•l**

"I'm home!" Hermione called out, closing the door behind her. "Draco, where are you?" she called out, going up the stairs.

"I'm here!" he called out. As she reached the top of the stairs he came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Honestly," Hermione rolled her eyes "Put on a shirt!"

"Don't pretend, I know you like what you see," Draco said as he started flexing his biceps.

Hermione laughed and walked towards him, "At least put on pants."

"Think of the towel as a kilt," he said playfully, grabbing her and forcefully pulling her against him and kissed her. "How was it at Ginny's?" he asked, lips inches away from hers.

"Good, I saw Ron. Long story short, Ginny is okay with us being together, Ron on the other hand..."

"Well he's just going to have to get used to it," he kissed her once more before letting go of her. "I'm going to go put on some pants because someone feels _so_ offended." he grinned making his way back towards the bathroom.

As the door was closing, Hermione, feeling devious, quickly reached in and pulled the towel before the door shut, getting a nice, but quick view of his bum.

"Hey!" he shouted from inside the bathroom.

"I'm borrowing your kilt," Hermione laughed, "By the way, nice arse."

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I'm elated I finally finished this chapter; Only a few chapters left I would say.**


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

_**Disclaimer: Still have not received the call from J.K. Rowling saying I can own... I have a feeling she's not gonna call. **_

_**A/N: **_**I had zero intentions on having this be the last chapter. As I got towards the end, it just felt right. I'm still a little unsure about it considering this is not the way I had planned on finishing it (at all!) but you, the reader, are always right so you tell me... Just please try not to flame me.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"You're going to die! Don't go in there! DON'T GO IN THERE! See, now you died, what did I tell you? Stupid muggle." Had Hermione known Draco would be one of those types of people who just _had_ to yell at the movie screen, she would not have suggested movie night.

She had gone to such efforts as buying a TV and what Draco likes to call ''that box that plays stuff that moves'' and installing it; Without much help from Draco who just wound up caught in all the wires. At this moment, she wished she hadn't gone to all the trouble.

"There's blood on the walls you idiot! Why the bloody hell are you going in there? See, there goes your head." Were it not for Draco's constant documentation of the movie, Hermione might have actually been scared.

"There goes the killer!" Hermione turned to glare at him. "He's right behind you, look behind you he—mph!" Hermione giggled at the murderous look on his face. Throwing a pillow at Draco's face was apparently a good way to get him to shut up.

"Think it's funny do you?" he glared at her.

"Me?" she asked innocently, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You threw a pillow at my face." he shifted his body so that he faced her.

Hermione's jaw dropped in mock shock, "Who? Me? I'm not sure what you mean. But if I did, I think it would be something like this," she whacked him with the pillow again and knowing better, ran away this time.

Clutching the bowl of popcorn she dashed out of the room with Draco right behind her. She ran around in circles around the small island in the middle of the kitchen, watching Draco carefully and switching directions every time he changed his.

Getting tired, not to mention dizzy from constantly switching directions, she tried a new approach. She set down the bowl but not before grabbing a handful first and throwing kernels at at him a couple at a time as she made her way out into the large back yard. There was a clearing in the middle but surrounding it were trees that stretched on and on forming a forest of their own.

In the dark chilly night she made her way into the tress and hid behind a large one. She ate the rest of the popcorn she held as she waited and hoped she didn't sound as loud as she found herself to be. Her breathing came out ragged and the chewing seemed to echo in her ears as adrenaline pulsed through her veins.

She tried hard to listen for Draco but couldn't really make out any noise. Every time she thought she heard something a wind would come and stir the leaves overhead to the point that it was all she could hear.

"Boo!"

"AH!" Hermione jumped back and hit her head on the tree as Draco jumped in front of her, seemingly out of nowhere. "Ow," she rubbed the spot on her head.

"I'm sorry," he frowned, massaging the spot for her. He kissed the top of her head. "Better?" he asked.

"A little." she shivered.

Noting that she was cold he suggested they go back inside.

"Here," he said, lifting her into his arms as he kept her close so that his body heat would keep her warm.

"Honestly Draco, I'm not disabled just because I hit my head. I can walk just fine," Hermione argued.

"Fine, just trying to be a gentleman." Draco said as he set her down and purposely pushed her with one had while the other grabbed onto her firmly. "See, you've lost all ability to stand without falling over. No, it's best you let me take you inside." he smirked as he picked her up once more.

"Very funny." obviously, she was not amused.

"The great Hermione Granger has problems letting others do nice things for her, this is front page news! I'll be sure to give Rita Skeeter the inside scoop in the morning."

"Oh wow, two jokes in the span of 5 minutes. Someone thinks they're funny."

"My love, that is just one of my many amazing traits."

"Ego _trip,_" she stressed out the last bit.

"Is not, it comes with being a Malfoy. Besides," Draco added, "You think it's sexy." he said, winking at her.

"You sure are special Mr. Malfoy." he brought her inside and laid her down on the couch. The movie was paused and he sat down next to her. He stretched out one leg on the couch as the other was on the ground keeping him from falling off. He grabbed on to the back of the couch, trapping her. He brought his face down towards her and kissed her gently.

Draco gently bit her lip and gave her one last chaste kiss before letting go. "How about I show you how special?" he winked.

You don't have to be some sort of rocket scientist to figure out what that meant. But for the great Hermione Granger, who is the smartest witch of our time, she wasn't quite up to speed, "What?" she asked, confused.

"Would you like to go _upstairs_?" he said, head slightly nodding towards the stairs.

"Why would I want to go upstairs?"

Draco sighed and stood, "Bloody Merlin, what do you think I'm trying to say?"

"Surely not what you're trying to say."

"Well... I am. I mean, look, if you don't want to it's fine. Maybe it's too fast that's fine, I'm okay with that, I mean, I can wait." he rushed out as his nerves got the best of him. "I mean I'm not some hormone crazed teenager, I can wait. It's not just that I'd like to, I like you and I think you like me and it's been a while and I just thought that..." he shook his head "We can wait, that would be fine... if you want to, I mean I'm totally okay with that." he felt more embarrassed than he had ever felt.

How utterly humiliating. He had never felt to much like a complete idiot. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Malfoy's didn't get nervous around girls, he definitely never had. But she was different, Hermione was different. Draco actually cared what she thought, unlike all the girls before. This was, _she,_ was more. And it was completely new, and completely terrifying.

If Hermione had shown her true emotions at that moment, she would be roaring with laughter. Draco Malfoy, nervous and blabbering like a lunatic! But she had to give him credit, it was still ridiculously charming and cute. "I'm sorry, did I hurt the Malfoy ego?" she grinned and watched the look on his face that resembled a very embarrassed deer in headlights, and eventually sighed.

Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes and said, "Do the honors," she stretched her arms open and he smiled in excitement. He bent down and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lowered his head in order to meet her lips.

And with that, he happily carried her up the stairs and into his room and did what he did best. He loved her.

When it was said and done, they kissed and as they broke apart her eyes met his and in that moment as her bright brown eyes looked up at him, he felt a feeling he had never felt before.

He felt calm, at peace with who he was. He wasn't always the best guy, the nicest guy, the perfect son, the perfect leader, or the ideal friend.

He wasn't always the ideal human being. Perhaps his change had come too late but as he looked at her, he knew this was not true. If it had been so, she would not be laying next to him at this very moment, hair sprawled on his bed in every which direction looking more beautiful than any women he had ever seen.

It felt as if his past, was in the past and as though it didn't matter anymore. He felt like he could put all the bad things that he had done, and that had happened to him, to bed and move forward. With her, anything was possible. With her his future, his life, seemed oddly bright.

He wanted to live in this moment forever. He felt love, and felt loved. He felt it pulsing through his veins to the point where he was grinning like a madman. He was so deliriously happy that he allowed the words that he had said to so few, be said.

"I love you."

She seemed slightly surprised and he wondered if he had said the wrong thing. It took forever, an hour, days, maybe even a week. In truth, it only took ten seconds before she herself smiled wholeheartedly and said, "I love you too."


End file.
